My Freakly Boy! KyuMin
by Shin Ah Chan
Summary: Ryeowook menjauhi Sungmin, Sungmin berusaha melupakan Minho. Tapi, Minho tak bisa. Apa yg akan dilakukan Kyuhyun? CHAPTER 5 up! Warning: GENDER SWITCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

** Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Choi Minho (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Other Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Jonghyun, Zhou Mi, Lee Jinki, tuan Kim (namja)**

** Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Henry Lau, Lee Taemin, Key, nyonya Kim (yeoja)**

**-Full of Sungmin POV-**

Aku merapikan rambut panjangku di depan meja riasku. Yak, rapi. Aku memutar-mutar badanku, mengecek apakah ada yang kurang. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahku. Ne, mulai hari ini, aku, Lee Sungmin memulai kehidupan baruku di SMA. Ah.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terlena. Aku membayangkan surat-surat cinta berwarna merah muda yang berjatuhan saat aku membuka lokerku di pagi hari, sorakan para namja saat aku sedang berjalan, dan hal-hal yang lainnya yang lumrah diinginkan setiap yeoja di dunia ini. Aku tersenyum lagi di depan meja riasku, menyambar tas pink-ku, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"pagi eomma, appa, eonni."

Aku mencium bingkai foto yang berada di sebelah vas bunga. Tampak eomma, appa dan eonni-ku tersenyum bahagia di foto itu. Aku memandangi mereka sekilas, sebesit kerinduan mendadak menjalar di sekujur tubuhku. Mereka sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan saat hendak pulang ke Ansan dari Seoul, sesaat setelah mereka mengunjungiku yang tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Ne, di kota sebesar ini aku hanya seorang diri. Aku tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi setelah mereka pergi. Beruntungnya aku karena sahabat karib eomma dan appa, Tuan dan nyonya Kim yang bersedia membiayaiku sekolah sejak aku SMP, dan membayar biaya apartemenku. Sedangkan biaya makan dan kebutuhan sehari-hariku kucukupi sendiri dengan kerja paruh waktu. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka, walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dengan mereka. Komunikasiku dengan mereka hanya melalui handphone yang dibelikan oleh mereka. Kata mereka, belum saatnya aku menemui mereka.

Alarm HPku berbunyi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, segera aku memakan rotiku dan berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berangkat memakai sepeda yang diberikan eomma dan appa saat aku berhasil diterima di SMP favorit dulu. Aku mengayuhnya kencang, yaah sebenarnya kelas masih dimulai lebih dari setengah jam lagi, dan lima menit lagi aku sudah bisa sampai ke sekolah, akan tetapi aku ingin melihat-lihat sekolahku dulu. Sesampainya di sana, aku segera memarkirkan sepedaku.

"Hm.. Ternyata Superclass High School sebesar ini ya." Gumamku saat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Sekolah masih sepi, hanya beberapa sepeda, sepeda motor dan satu mobil yang terparkir. Aku melihat kesana dan kemari. Taman yang terawat, auditorium yang megah, GOR yang keren. Ah, untunglah aku bisa sekolah di sekolah sekeren ini.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh saat melewati kantin. OMG! Aku melihat seorang namja dan yeoja tengah berciuman di kantin yang sepi ini. Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku, menutupi bagian kanan wajahku dengan rambutku dan berjalan dengan cepat. Aku merasa namja itu melihatku.

"waeyo Minho-ah?" yeoja itu menarik lengan namja itu.

"anni.. Ada yang melihat kita, Taemin-ah. Sudah, ya."

Namja itu berlari meninggalkan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka dengan perilaku namja tersebut. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kelasku. Namun tiba-tiba..

"annyeong." Aku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Namja yang tadi kini berjalan di sebelahku, mengikutiku. Aku hanya diam dan memandang namja ini dari atas sampai bawah. Hm.. Manis. Hanya saja dia mesum.

"waeyo?" ia tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Aku jadi salah tingkah. Sialan.

"gwaenchana." Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan dan mempercepat langkahku lagi.

"ya! Tunggu!" ia mendekat dan menarik bahuku.

"mwo?" aku menepis tangannya dari bahuku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"anni. Hm siapa namamu?"

MWO? Baru lima belas menit aku berada di sekolah ini, sudah ada yang menggodaku? Sebenarnya dalam keadaan biasa aku akan sangat senang –apalagi mengingat namja ini manis dan cukup tampan- tapi ia baru saja melakukan perbuatan mesum di depanku dan itu yang membuatku tak suka.

"Lee Sungmin." Jawabku singkat sambil meneruskan langkahku, wajahku sedikit menunduk.

"Minnie-ah, nama yang manis." Ia nyengir geje memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Melihatku seperti itu, bukannya tersadar ia malah nyengir semakin lebar. "Choi Minho imnida." Kali ini ia tersenyum sangat manis yang pasti bisa membuat yeoja yang melihatnya tergila-gila padanya. Tapi tidak untukku. Dasar mesum.

"Em, kau kelas berapa Minnie-ah? Hoobae ya?" Kini ia mengalungkan tangannya di pundakku. Aku tersentak dan menatapnya tajam. Ia memperlihatkan smirknya. Dasar setan mesum.

"1-6. Ya! Lepaskan tanganmu di pundakku, sunbae!" Aku menepis tangannya dengan keras, dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya, sehingga aku hanya memukul pundakku sendiri.

"aduh.." aku memegangi pundakku. Sialan benar setan mesum itu. Aku menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu berbalik. Ia menepuk pundakku dan berkata, "kau ini galak sekali ya.. Tapi aku suka padamu, Lee Sungmin. Sampai bertemu nanti ya." Ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa berdiri melongo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong chingu. Siapa namamu?" sapa seorang yeoja yang berdiri di sebelah kursiku. Aku tersentak lalu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Penilaian pertamaku padanya: cukup manis.

"annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Sejak dulu aku dikenal sebagai penggila pink dan penyuka yang manis-manis. Hehe. Ia membalas senyumanku dan menjabat tanganku.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Panggil saja Wookie." Ia duduk di kursi sebelahku karena memang hanya itu yang kosong. Aku mengangguk, "kalau begitu panggil aku Minnie saja ya." Ia mengangguk tanda setuju. Cankkaman.. Minnie? Aku jadi ingat sama setan mesum itu.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa kau ingin sekolah di sini?" Wookie membuka pembicaraan. Bel baru akan berbunyi lima belas menit lagi, jadi kami masih ada kesempatan untuk mengobrol.

"hm.. Aku mengincar beasiswa untuk semester 2 sampai semester 6 nanti. Setahuku sekolah ini juga termasuk sekolah yang bagus kan? Hehe." Aku nyengir kuda sedangkan ia hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"memang kau ingin sekolah di sini karena apa, Wookie-ah?" aku menatap yeoja ini langsung di matanya. Ia tampak menunduk sebentar, dari kedua pipinya muncul warna merah.

"aku.. mengejar sunbae yang kusuka sejak dulu." Saat mengatakannya ia terlihat semakin manis, karena rona merah di pipinya kini semakin terlihat jelas.

"wah.. good luck ya, Wookie. Pasti dia orang yang hebat."

Ia mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja! Ia sangat hebat! Ia dulu menjadi ketua osis di SMPku, dan kudengar sekarang di SMA pun begitu. Ia sangat terampil, cekatan, pintar dalam segala hal, dan sangat ramah kepada semua orang. Dulu banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya namun ia tolak dengan halus karena tak ingin menyakiti perasaan yeoja-yeoja tersebut. Ia keren sekali! Apalagi dulu ia satu ekskul denganku, dan kami lumayan dekat." Wookie berbicara tanpa jeda, aku yang melihat hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan. Ternyata memang menyenangkan ya bisa jatuh cinta. Aku yang belum pernah merasakannya jadi iri pada Wookie.

"hihi. Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya ya, Wookie-ah. Pasti menyenangkan bisa menyukai namja sebaik itu." Aku tersenyum pada Wookie dan ia membalas senyumku sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. Aigo.. manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Speaker yang dipasang di masing-masing kelas pun bersuara mengisyaratkan murid-murid baru untuk berkumpul di auditorium. Aku berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Wookie. Memang menyenangkan sekali kalau di hari pertama seperti ini sudah mendapatkan teman.

Auditorium Superclass High School sangat luas, bangkunya mungkin dapat menampung ribuan orang. Seperti menonton konser Super junior saja. Hehe. Untunglah kami dapat dengan bebas memilih tempat duduk sehingga aku dan Wookie memilih tempat duduk paling depan, karena selain AC paling sejuk di bagian depan, Wookie ingin memperhatikan sunbae yang disukainya itu berpidato.

Aku memperhatikan sekitarku. Jika di sebelah kananku Wookie, di sebelah kiriku tampak seorang namja dengan rambut acak-acakan menutupi sebagian matanya, dipadu dengan kacamata tebal yang kutaksir dia sudah min lebih dari 3, dan berseragam sangat rapi. Ternyata di era globalisasi manusia tipe seperti ini masih ada juga, ya. Tampaknya ia sadar jika kupandangi, ia lalu menatapku sesaat. Karena aku cuma senyam-senyum saja, ia langsung menunduk, sepertinya ia salah tingkah. Saat aku tengah memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di mimbar dengan membawa mic, sontak seluruh yeoja di auditorium ini menjadi heboh. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang bergosip ria dengan sangat keras, ada yang memotretnya. Pokoknya heboh sekali deh. Untunglah Wookie bukan tipe yeoja seperti itu, ia tetap diam mendengarkan.

"annyeong para murid baru Superclass High School. Naneun Choi Siwon imnida. Aku wakil ketua osis di sini. Berhubung ketua osis belum bisa datang karena suatu halangan, aku akan mewakilinya berpidato di sini.."

Aku memperhatikan namja yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut. Choi Siwon namanya. Hm.. tampan sekali dan sepertinya anak yang cerdas, tapi bukan tipeku. Tiba-tiba Wookie menarik tanganku. Tangannya terasa dingin sekali.

"ah rugi aku sudah deg-degan, ternyata ketua osis tidak bisa datang..aigo.." terlihat nada kecewa dalam kata-kata Wookie barusan.

"aiish kau tidak dengar Wookie-ah? Wakilnya berkata ia belum datang, bukan tidak bisa datang."

Wookie tertegun mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"ah, kau benar Minnie-ah!" kini ia menggoncang-goncangkan lenganku. Dasar, kupikir ia berbeda dari yeoja yang lain, ternyata sama-sama heboh. Baru aku akan berkata sesuatu padanya, tiba-tiba..

"Mian aku terlambat!"

Suara yang keras dan lantang menggema di seluruh penjuru auditorium. Ruangan ini mendadak sunyi senyap. Semua pandangan teralihkan kepada seorang namja yang berada di pintu masuk yang tengah menenteng jasnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan rambut yang bisa dibilang acak-acakan, namun tak menghilangkan kesan keren dalam diri namja tersebut. Sontak yeoja-yeoja berteriak kegirangan karena melihat namja itu begitu tampan. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin membasahi kepalaku, jantungku berdegup tak karuan, pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari namja tersebut. Ia memakai jasnya, lalu menggantikan posisi Choi Siwon di atas mimbar.

"Mianhamnida.." ia tersenyum sangat tulus.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"ah.. annyeong haseyo.. aku ketua osis Superclass High School.. mian tadi ada gangguan teknis.."

Deg!

Deg!

"oh ya.. sampai lupa perkenalan nama.. naneun…"

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"Choi Minho imnida."

"Kyaaaa!" Para yeoja kini berteriak lebih keras dan mengundang kekesalan para guru. Akan tetapi, susah sekali menenangkan ratusan yeoja di auditorium ini, karena itu para guru mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi yeoja-yeoja ini. Aku yakin keringat dingin meluncur deras menghujam seragamku. Setan mesum yang menggodaku pagi tadi itu ketua osis yang dibangga-banggakan oleh Superclass High School? Aigo.. aku tak bisa mempercayai itu! Jadi.. ini yang ia maksud 'sampai bertemu nanti' tadi pagi?

"kyaa.. Minnie-ah, dia keren sekali kan?" Wookie membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menoleh kaku padanya dan menatapnya keheranan.

"Wookie-ah, dia namja yang kau sukai?" Wookie tampak bingung melihat tingkahku.

"gwaenchana yo Minnie-ah? Keringatmu banyak sekali.." Wookie mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu mengusapnya ke dahi dan pipiku yang sudah penuh dengan peluh. Aku masih shock. Ia menatapku sekilas masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"tadi apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Minnie-ah?" ia kini menatapku meminta penjelasan. Sepertinya ia tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan barusan. Bukan karena pertanyaannya, tapi karena ekspresi tidak mengenakkan yang kutunjukkan saat aku bertanya tadi.

"mian.. lupakan saja." Aku nyengir kuda untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu saja lalu kembali memperhatikan setan mesum itu dengan senyuman yang terukir sempurna di wajahnya. Aigo.. kenapa jadi begini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"keren banget ya! Siapa namanya tadi.. Choi Minho ya?"

"keren! Wajahnya oke, gayanya juga oke! Senyumannya benar-benar manis!"

"omo.. ketua osis dan wakil ketua osis keren banget! Nggak salah pilih sekolah deh!"

Sepanjang koridor dipenuhi oleh yeoja yang bergosip ria. Mereka kegirangan sekali seperti baru melihat artis terkenal saja. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana ketua osis itu sebenarnya, setan mesum!

"Minnie-ah, kau mendengarkan tidak, siiih?" Wookie menggoncang-goncangkan lenganku. Aku tersentak.

"omo… mianhae Wookie-ah.. tadi kau bicara apa?" aku segera memperhatikan Wookie. Sepertinya yeoja ini sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah.

"aiish, masa harus kuulangi lagi sih?" ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ekspresinya benar-benar membuatku gemas.

"mianhae Wookie-ah.." aku menunduk tanda bersalah. Ia memperhatikanku lalu menertawakanku yang benar-benar serius meminta maaf.

"haha.. gwaenchana, Minnie-ah.. Serius amat. Tadi aku bertanya apa sebaiknya kutembak saja ya sunbae itu sebelum keduluan yang lain?" kini rona merah kembali terlihat di pipinya. MWO? Menembak setan mesum itu?

"anni! Jangan!" aku berteriak sehingga membuat yeoja-yeoja yang tengah berkerumun di koridor menoleh padaku.

"waeyo?" Wookie tampak penasaran dengan tingkahku.

"ah.. itu.. sebaiknya…" aku sedikit terbata-bata memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Tidak mungkin kan aku berkata bahwa sunbae itu mesum, Wookie tak akan percaya dan justru akan menjauhiku.

"hm?" ia menelusuri wajahku dengan tatapannya. Omo..

"hehe.. sebaiknya kau PDKT dulu dengannya Wookie-ah, baru kau tembak." Aku memasang senyum setulus mungkin walaupun aslinya aku sangat tidak merelakan Wookie bersama setan mesum itu. Ia terkekeh pelan menanggapi jawabanku.

"haha, iya juga ya. Selama ini kan aku hanya dianggap sebagai dongsaeng saja. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk PDKT."

"hehe." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, kami segera masuk. Betapa kagetnya aku saat mengetahui di atas mejaku ada surat berwarna merah muda dan diberi pita, cantik sekali.

"mwo? Apa ini, Wookie-ah?" aku memperlihatkan surat itu pada Wookie, ia menggeleng tanda tak tahu apapun.

"jangan-jangan surat cinta, Minnie-ah? Wah kau hebat juga ya!" Wookie menepuk punggungku dengan cukup keras.

"aduh.." aku meringis memegangi punggungku, gila! kecil-kecil kekuatannya hebat juga.

"mianhae Minnie-ah! Gwaenchana yo?" dia mengusap usap punggungku. Aku hanya mengangguk. 'Anak ini menyeramkan' pikirku dalam hati.

"cepat dibuka, Minnie-ah!" Wookie melonjak-lonjak kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu segera membuka surat tersebut.

_Lee Sungmin yang manis.._

_Eh bukan.. Minnie-ah.. _

_Sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus datang ke atap sekolah.._

_Mengerti? Ini perintah!_

_Nb: kau belum ada pelajaran apapun hari ini, jadi kau pulang jam sepuluh._

_With love,_

_Teman pertamamu _

Bulu kudukku segera berdiri setelah membaca isi surat tersebut. Teman pertama apanya, pasti ini ulah si setan mesum itu!

"Teman pertamamu, Minnie-ah? Lho? Kok dia tahu kalau kita belum ada pelajaran apapun? Anggota OSIS ya?" Wookie berjinjit mengintip isi surat tersebut.

"ah.. anni, dia satu SMP denganku..dia.. punya noona di sini, jadi tau. Hehe." Aku berdalih, sedangkan Wookie hanya manggut-manggut saja. Dasar ketua osis sialan, setan mesum sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pasalnya aku sedang berada di pintu menuju atap sekolah dan aku masih belum punya cukup nyali untuk membukanya. Untungnya Wookie-ah pulang lebih cepat karena ada urusan keluarga, aku jadi tak perlu merasa tak enak hati padanya.. untuk sementara ini.

"baiklah.. ini saatnya." Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan. Angin langsung menyeruak masuk melalui celah pintu tersebut, membuat rambut panjangku berkibar sempurna. Aku meneliti ke seluruh sudut atap. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Aku menghela nafas lega, dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik oleh seseorang dari atap.

"ya!" aku berteriak karena kaget. Saat aku tahu siapa yang menarikku, kekagetanku berubah menjadi amarah.

"ya! Lepaskan aku setan mesum!" aku mencoba menarik tanganku, namun sayangnya tenaganya jauh lebih besar dariku sehingga aku tak bisa melepaskannya.

"mwo? Setan mesum katamu?" dia membulatkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mencoba bersikap angkuh.

"ne, itu pantas untukmu!" kataku mengardiknya.

Ia menatapku tajam, dan sontak membuat keangkuhan dan keberanian yang aku bangun runtuh dengan cepat. Kini aku merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri wajahku, jantungku pun berdegup tak karuan. Tatapannya sungguh tajam dan menusuk, membuatku tak sanggup berkata-kata dan hanya mampu membalas tatapannya setengah-setengah, sampai pada akhirnya aku tak kuat dan membuang muka. Ia mempersempit jarak antara kami sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Lalu sambil memperlihatkan smirk-nya, ia berkata tepat di depan wajahku.

"berani juga ya seorang hoobae sepertimu mengataiku setan mesum. Padahal wajahmu manis, tapi kelakuanmu.. sangat memuakkan!"

Deg! Apa katanya? Aku.. memuakkan?

"mwo?" aku segera memandangnya dan membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dengan sikapnya yang sama angkuhnya denganku-atau bahkan lebih-ia tersenyum meremehkan dan berkata,

"ne, kau yeoja paling memuakkan yang pernah aku tahu."

Deg! Deg! Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang, namun sakit sekali seperti disayat-sayat. Aku juga dapat merasakan perlahan tapi pasti mataku memanas. Walaupun kutahan dengan kuat, tetap saja pada akhirnya pertahananku runtuh. Airmata mengalir lewat sudut mataku. Ia terkejut melihat lelehan airmataku, dan segera mengusapnya lembut.

"waeyo Minnie-ah? Kenapa menangis?"

Sikapnya langsung berubah drastis. Ia yang semula menatapku rendah kini tersirat kebingungan dalam tatapannya. Tapi yang mengherankan, aku bingung akan sikapku sendiri. Tadi pagi aku mengenalnya dan langsung membencinya. Tapi sekarang? Airmataku bahkan menetes karena kata-katanya.

"mianhae Minnie-ah, aku terlalu kasar ya padamu?" ia masih mengusap airmata yang terus mengalir di pipiku, sekan tak bisa berhenti. Aku tak segera menjawabnya. Entah kenapa aku masih ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Saat ia mengusap airmataku dengan lembut dan kata-katanya barusan membuatku tak ingin waktu berlalu. Aiish kau kenapa sih Lee Sungmin? Dia ini setan mesum, lho! Kau jangan mau ikut terjerat dengannya!

"mianhae.." kini ia merengkuh punggungku dengan kedua tangannya. Hm? Cankka? Dia memelukku? Aigoo.. jantungku berdebar jauh lebih kencang daripada tadi. Tangannya menarikku mendekat, dan anehnya aku mau saja diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku lagi, sangat lembut dan membuat nyaman. Sejenak aku lupa bahwa dia adalah si setan mesum, ataupun sunbae yang sangat digilai temanku. Aku terlarut karenanya. Oh Tuhan.. bolehkah ini terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku agak tenang, ia duduk bersandar di tembok dan menghadap ke arahku yang kini duduk di tengah-tengah atap.

"kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" aku memasang sikap dinginku lagi. Melihatku seperti ini, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ya! Namja mesum! Kenapa kau tertawa?" aku berkacak pinggang dan mendekatinya. Ia berhenti tertawa sejenak lalu tersenyum memandangku. Deg!

"haha, kau itu lucu sekali. Kadang galak, kadang cengeng, sekarang galak lagi. Dasar yeoja yang aneh!" ia tidak sedang menghinaku, aku tau itu jujur dari dasar hatinya. Dan akupun juga menyadari kalau aku aneh.

"Aiish! Diam kau namja sial!" aku mengerucutkan bibirku karena kata-katanya, lalu berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkannya.

"ya! Tunggu Minnie-ah!" ia segera menarikku ke pangkuannya. Aku mencoba berontak, tapi lagi-lagi aku kalah. Ia menang.

"lepaskan namja mesum! Babo! Sial!" aku terus menyumpah-nyumpahinya dan mencengkeram tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"hm.. shirreo." Katanya singkat. Ia kini menaruh dagunya di pundakku. Sialan! Namja ini bisa membunuhku hanya dengan debaran di jantungku.

"kau gugup ya?" godanya sambil menggelitik pinggangku. Sudah bisa dipastikan wajahku sekarang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"ya! Lepaskan aku namja mesum sialan! Aiish kau akan kutuntut karena melakukan pelecehan!" ia melepaskan dagunya dari pundakku dan menatapku sebentar, lalu kembali menaruh dagunya di pundakku. Kali ini ia menunjukkan smirknya.

"benar-benar yeoja yang menarik. Baru sekali ini aku ditolak oleh yeoja sepertimu. Eh.. cankka.. tidak sepenuhnya ditolak ding. Buktinya kau mau saja saat kupeluk tadi.." ia mulai terkekeh melihatku yang salah tingkah. Ini menyebalkan. Di hari pertamaku bersekolah sudah berurusan dengan namja playboy yang mesum seperti ini.

"hm.. tadi aku mau apa ya? Aku cuma mau bertemu denganmu saja kok Minnie-ah." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku. Tak ayal aku melayangkan pukulanku dan mendarat tepat di hidungnya.

"aduuuhhh.." ia memegangi hidungnya yang mulai memerah karena pukulanku dan aku segera melompat dari pangkuannya.

"ya! Namja babo mesum sialan! Itu pantas untukmu! Dasar mesum. Sampai ketemu besok yaa!" aku melambaikan tanganku dengan tulus dan tersenyum evil ke arahnya. Rasakan kau!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong haseyo! ^^

Yaaak saya masih baru d dunia ffn, mohon bantuannya yaa

Terimakasih bagi yg sudah mau baca, review pleaseee ^^ hehe~ sampai jumpa d chap selanjutnya! ^^

=mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa=


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : MY FREAKLY BOY (part 2)**

**Author : Lathifania Asmaning Arin a.k.a Shin Ah Chan**

**Length : chapter**

**Genre : romance, gender switch**

**Cast:**

** Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Choi Minho (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Other Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Jonghyun, Zhou Mi, Lee Jinki, tuan Kim (namja)**

** Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Henry Lau, Lee Taemin, Key, nyonya Kim (yeoja)**

**-Minho POV-**

"aduh.." aku memegangi hidungku yang masih terasa nyeri. Keras sekali ia memukulku, dasar yeoja aneh sialan.

"jangan dipegang terus Minho-ah. Kau itu mimisan, sebaiknya kau menengadah." Kata yeoja di sampingku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum simpul ke arahnya, lalu menengadah.

"hm.. sebenarnya dia siapa, Minho-ah? Kau tertarik pada hoobae itu?"

yeoja itu memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, agar tak membuatku tersinggung. Karena dia tau aku bukan tipe namja playboy yang kerjanya menggoda yeoja yang ada di sekitarku. Ia satu-satunya yeoja yang tau kalau aku ini tipe namja yang tulus pada seorang yeoja. Tapi dengan babonya seorang hoobae yang tidak tau apa-apa mengataiku namja mesum. Dasar yeoja aneh, tapi sangat menarik.

"hm..siapa ya? Bukan siapa-siapa kok Taemin-ah." Ia tersenyum tulus lalu menunduk.

"mianhae.. tadi pagi tiba-tiba aku menciummu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Minho-ah." Aku memperhatikan yeoja di sampingku ini. Tampak rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya, bagiku ia sangat manis.

"gwaenchana, Taemin-ah. Aku juga minta maaf tidak segera melepaskannya, ya?" aku mengusap kepalanya setengah bercanda, dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaanku. Hm.. Lee Sungmin, sepertinya ia telah salah paham. Tapi karena kesalahpahaman ini, aku jadi punya benang penghubung dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Taemin POV-**

Minho tersenyum sendiri saat sedang menengadah. Sepertinya ada hal yang bagus yang ia pikirkan. Diam-diam hatiku sakit melihatnya. Hidungnya terluka karena seorang yeoja, dan ia malah tertawa saat mengingatnya kembali. Apa yeoja itu begitu penting baginya? Tapi setahuku.. ia baru mengenalnya tadi pagi, saat aku menciumnya. Ah.. jadi teringat lagi. Aku ini memang babo, memanfaatkan kesempatanku berdua dengannya dan malah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Rasanya malu sendiri saat mengingatnya. Tapi Minho menanggapinya dengan biasa, jadi aku juga harus bersikap biasa. Minho tak pernah punya rasa padaku. Ia baik padaku karena ia lemah terhadap sifatku yang manja dan kekanakan ini. Dulu juga ia yang menyelamatkanku dari usaha bunuh diriku karena kondisi keluargaku. Sejak saat itu, ia berkata ia tak akan membiarkanku sakit lagi. Tapi yang dilakukannya kali ini membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit. Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya, Minho?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Hari ini benar-benar tak terduga. Mulai dari melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja berciuman, menyadari bahwa ketua osis yang dielu-elukan oleh teman pertamaku di SMA adalah namja mesum itu, menemui namja mesum itu di atap dan dipeluk olehnya. Hari ini super duper melelahkan, membuatku malas untuk menjemput hari esok. Tiba-tiba Hpku bergetar mengisyaratkan adanya pesan masuk.

Dari : Kim Ryeowook^_^

Isi : Minnie-ah, besok berangkat pagi ya^^

Aku mau mencaritahu tentang ekskul sepakbola

Soalnya, sunbae dulu mengikuti ekskul sepakbola :D

Nb. Jangan telat ya :)

Aiish? Lagi-lagi namja mesum itu yang dibicarakan olehnya. Dengan semangat ogah-ogahan aku membalas pesan dari Wookie.

Kepada : Kim Ryeowook^_^

Isi : Aiish kau meremehkanku Wookie-ah (;_;)

Aku bisa bangun + berangkat pagi kok!

Baiklah..

Setelah itu Wookie hanya membalas pesanku dengan 'ya' saja. Hm.. berarti besok aku beresiko bertemu dengan namja mesum itu dong? Tiba-tiba bibirku naik membentuk senyuman. Aneh sekali aku ini, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Karena tak betah mikir lama-lama, aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Tak berapa lama, mataku terpejam sempurna, sampai pada akhirnya..

_**Ada banyak kecebong melayang di langit**_

_**Matahari terbit di sebelah barat**_

_**Semuanya jadi aneh pusing puyeng pening**_

_**So what? Don't don't worry**_

"omo.. siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini?" aku memegangi kepalaku yang masih pusing karena baru tiga jam tertidur.

"yeoboseo?" ucapku tak bersemangat.

"annyeong Minnie-ah." Terdengar suara nyonya Kim dari seberang sana.

"ah, annyeong eomma." aku segera duduk karena tak biasanya nyonya Kim yang harus aku panggil 'eomma' ini menelponku.

"hm.. bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Minnie-ah? Menyenangkan?"

"hm sejujurnya hari ini cukup heboh eomma! Masa ya, pagi-pagi aku sudah melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja berciuman, lalu aku jadi dikejar-kejar oleh namja mesum itu eomma. Untungnya masih ada Wookie yang menjadi teman sebangkuku, kalau tidak aku sudah malas sekali untuk berangkat sekolah, eomma." Aku bercerita dengan semangat kepada nyonya Kim. Ia tak pernah membiarkanku sungkan kepadanya. Aku selalu disuruh menganggapnya eommanya sendiri.

"hihihi berarti menyenangkan dong? Eomma senang kalau kau menikmati sekolahmu"

"aiish eomma, kan aku sudah bilang itu menyebalkan." Aku mengerucutkan mulutku, tapi mana mungkin nyonya Kim dapat melihatku.

"hmm kalau menurut eomma, kau sebenarnya menyukainya, Minnie-ah, tapi kau belum menyadarinya saja. Saat membicarakannya kau tampak semangat sekali."

"mwo? Kenapa eomma berkata seperti itu? Dia itu mesum, eomma! Babo pula!" jantungku berdegup kencang. Suka? Aku menyukainya? Aiish mana mungkin…

"hihihi, kalau begitu lihat saja besok. Kalau tingkahmu tak berubah kepadanya, artinya kau menyukainya Minnie-ah. Hihi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie.. lama!" Wookie melipat tangannya saat aku menghampirinya.

"mian Wookie-ah, semalam ada yang menelponku jadi aku terlambat." Aku mengatupkan tanganku di depan wajahku. Wajah cemberut Wookie berubah menjadi senyuman.

"haha, gwaenchana.. bel masih berbunyi setengah jam lagi"

Ia terus tersenyum sampai kami tiba di depan pintu ruangan klub sepakbola. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang dan perlahan keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"ottohke, Minnie-ah?" mendadak ia memegang tanganku. Sudah kuduga tangannya sedingin ini.

"mwo? Maksudmu, Wookie-ah? Cepat ketuk pintunya." Aku memberi isyarat dengan daguku.

"shirreo.. aku tidak berani, Minnie-ah" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tampak warna merah menghiasi pipinya kembali.

"aiish kau ini." Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan klub, tak disangka pagi hari seperti ini sudah ada orang di dalam.

"nugu ya?" seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu kurus –terkesan tembem malah- membuka pintu itu. Wajahnya yang imut membuatku ingin mencubitnya.

"ah, kami kelas 1.. ingin mendaftar jadi manajer." Karena bukan namja mesum itu yang membuka, Wookie berani angkat bicara. Cankka.. kami?

"mwo? Wookie-ah, kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan?"

Wookie menginjak kakiku dengan keras tapi tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Aiish sakit sekali.. anak ini memang benar-benar menyeramkan.

"au.." aku merintih pelan. Sedangkan namja yang berdiri di depan kami hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami.

"arra.. sebentar aku panggil ketua klubnya dulu." Saat namja itu akan masuk ke ruangan, Wookie segera menarik lengannya.

"mwo? Apa lagi?" namja itu tak mengerti dengan tingkah Wookie, aku pun begitu.

"em.. siapa namamu?"

Aku melongo tak percaya melihat Wookie. Tapi ia tampak santai saja saat mengucapkannya. Yeoja ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti.

"ah.. ne, naneun Kim Jong Woon imnida. Panggil saja Yesung. Eh.. aku kelas 2 jadi kau harus memanggilku oppa." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Wookie.

"ne, oppa. Kim Ryeowook imnida, panggil saja Wookie." Katanya membalas jabatan tangan sunbae dengan senyum sok ramah. Dasar, pasti yeoja ini ada maunya.

"lalu kau?" namja itu menunjukku dengan dagunya. Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"ah.. Lee Sungmin imnida." Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Sekilas ia tampak kaget mendengar namaku, akan tetapi ia lalu membalas jabatan tanganku.

"hm.. cankkaman, aku akan memanggil ketua klub dulu." Ia lalu masuk ke ruangan yang cukup besar itu, sementara aku dan Wookie menunggu di luar. Wookie tampak sangat senang, sedangkan aku hanya memasang wajah bete. Dasar Wookie, aku jadi kena kan.

Tak lama namja bernama Jong Woon tadi membawa sesosok(?) namja yang sangat tampan-yang kemarin kuketahui namanya Choi Siwon-keluar ruangan. Ternyata wakil si namja mesum itu. Namja itu memperhatikan kami dari atas sampai bawah sebentar, lalu manggut-manggut.

"baiklah. Kalian bisa menjadi manajer klub ini." Ia tersenyum pada kami. Wookie melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil berterimakasih. Sedangkan dua namja itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Wah lumayan juga pagi-pagi dapat pemandangan dua namja keren seperti ini. Bukan seperti..

"mana, mana, yang jadi manajer?" tiba-tiba sesosok kepala muncul di antara Siwon dan Jong Woon. Deg! Namja itu nampak terkejut, tapi menahan keterkejutannya dengan bersikap tenang.

"aah kau kan.." belum sempat namja itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia lalu berpikir sebentar dan melanjutkannya, "..Wookie? iya kan?"

Wookie tampak manggut-manggut dengan wajah yang sumringah. Sialan, namja mesum itu berpura-pura tak mengenaliku.

"lalu dia siapa? Temanmu Wookie-ah?" sesaat Siwon dan Jong Woon menatapnya keheranan, dan setelah diberi isyarat melalui mata oleh namja mesum itu, mereka bisa mengerti.

"ne.. kenalkan sunbae, namanya Lee Sungmin."

Aku terpaksa mengulurkan tanganku karena Wookie. Namja mesum itu cuma nyengir sebentar, lalu membalas jabatanku dengan kencang. Andwe! Sakit sekali!

"aduh.." aku mengaduh saat ia menjabat tanganku. Dasar kutu kupret! Setan mesum sialan! Beraninya ia meremas tangan seorang yeoja dengan cara seperti ini.

"mianhae, Sungmin-ah. Aku terlalu bersemangat karena mendengar ada manajer baru. Kenalkan, namaku Choi Minho. Ah mungkin kau sudah tau ya? Kan kemarin aku berpidato di depan kalian." Ia memperlihatkan senyum innocent-nya. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan emosiku yang sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"ah, sunbae, kami permisi dulu ya." Tiba-tiba Wookie menarik tanganku dan segera pergi dari sana. Syukurlah, aku jadi tidak berlama-lama di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aduh, Minnie-ah.. aku deg-degan sekali. Tapi aku senang sunbae tidak melupakanku." Wookie tersenyum manis sekali. Tersirat ketulusan dalam senyumannya. Omo.. Wookie, andaikan kau tau..

"em.. Minnie-ah, mulai besok kita sudah menjadi manajer sepakbola, mohon bantuannya ya." Wookie tersenyum penuh arti padaku. Aku jadi tidak enak hati dan mengiyakannya. Tak terasa sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak aku datang tadi, bel berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan kelas sudah dimulai. Wookie menarik tanganku lagi untuk berlari, tapi kok rasanya dunia berputar ya? Ah.. tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Aku menarik Minnie karena bel sudah berbunyi, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa beban yang kutarik semakin berat dan.. blugh! Aku menoleh ke belakang. Minnie pingsan! Aigo.. kenapa yeoja satu ini? Aku segera menghampirinya dan menaruh tanganku di dahinya. Tidak panas. Aduh, ini kan lantai 3! Sementara UKS kelas satu berada di lantai 1. Ottohke?

Saat aku tengah kebingungan memikirkan cara membawa Minnie ke UKS, aku merasakan suara derap langkah kaki di belakangku, perlahan suara itu semakin mendekat.. dan..

"biar aku saja yang membawanya ke UKS. Kau segeralah masuk ke kelas." Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Mwo?

"gomawo." Aku tersenyum singkat kepada namja itu. Ia mengangguk lalu mengangkat Minnie dengan bridal style dan melengang pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya terbengong seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Minho POV-**

Yeoja aneh itu kini resmi menjadi manajer klub sepakbola. Senangnya, berarti waktuku bersamanya menjadi jauh lebih banyak. Akan tetapi aneh sekali dia hari ini. Ia tidak membalas godaanku dan malah memasang wajah aneh. Aku merasa banyak keringat membanjiri dahinya. Apa dia sedang sakit? Wajahnya pun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba Wookie, hoobae-ku saat SMP dulu menariknya pergi dari ruangan klub. Aku terus melihatnya hingga ia menghilang di belokan. Tiba-tiba Siwon menepuk pundakku.

"Minho-ah, kenapa kau pura-pura tak mengenalnya tadi? Dia kan yeoja unik yang kau bicarakan kemarin? Namanya Lee Sungmin kan?"

"Benar Minho-ah, kau aneh sekali." Yesung ikut-ikutan berbicara. Aku hanya nyengir sekilas lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"kalau aku bersikap seolah aku mengenalnya, nanti Wookie bertanya padanya apa hubunganku dengannya. Lagian sepertinya Wookie belum tau kalau aku dan yeoja itu saling mengenal, berarti kan dia tidak cerita pada Wookie. Nanti kalau yeoja aneh itu cerita macam-macam ke Wookie, image-ku sebagai ketua osis yang sempurna sejak SMP akan hancur.."

Siwon dan Yesung hanya geleng-geleng menanggapi ceritaku. Aku tersenyum lagi, lalu memutuskan untuk membuntuti Minnie dan Wookie. Aku takut ia kenapa-napa.

"ya! Mau kemana Minho-ah?" Siwon berteriak keras sekali seakan-akan aku akan keliling dunia saja.

"rahasia!" aku mengerlingkan mataku ke Siwon dan sukses membuatnya melongo keheranan.

Aku berlari mengitari lantai 3, dan pada akhirnya aku menemukan Minnie dan Wookie. Aku segera membuntuti mereka dengan jarak yang agak jauh. Cankka.. Minnie terjatuh? Jangan-jangan pingsan? Aku harus segera bertindak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aku membuka mataku yang serasa berat sekali. Aku meneliti setiap sudut di sekelilingku. Di mana ini? Aku ingin segera duduk akan tetapi kepalaku langsung berdenyut hebat dan membuatku harus kembali tiduran. Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan sebelah tanganku. Pusing dan sakit sekali.

"sudah bangun?" aku mendengar suara yang cukup asing di telingaku. Nugu ya?

"kepalamu sakit ya?" aku masih belum mengetahui siapa pemilik suara ini karena mataku masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan sekitarku. Aku merasakan ia mengusap keningku perlahan, dengan sangat lembut. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku segera menoleh ke arah datangnya tangan ini. Kini aku bisa menangkap sosoknya yang ternyata sedari tadi duduk di sebelah ranjang tempatku tidur.

Ia menatapku sendu, seakan aku sakit parah saja.

"Cho.. Kyu..hyun?" ia tersentak tapi tak melepaskan usapan tangannya di keningku. Aku membaca name tag yang berada di jasnya. Ternyata ia namja aneh yang kemarin duduk di sebelahku saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun ya.. nama yang bagus. Ia menghela nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Mungkin ia sedikit grogi. Aneh sekali ia grogi hanya karena aku memanggil namanya, padahal ia bisa mengusap keningku dengan biasa saja.

"kau yang membawaku kemari?" aku menatap namja itu tepat di wajahnya. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya saat mata kami bertemu.

"ne.." jawabnya singkat.

"gomawo." Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. Ia menatapku dan membalas senyumanku. Ternyata kalau diperhatikan namja ini tampan juga. Karena aku terus memperhatikannya-seperti saat pertama bertemu kemarin- ia segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah yang lain. Masih dengan tangannya yang mengusap kepalaku dan tatapannya ke arah lain, ia bertanya,

"kau belum makan ya?"

"ne.." jawabku singkat.

"kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"em.. sepertinya kemarin pagi."

"apa yang kau makan?"

"sepotong roti."

Ia terhenyak mendengar jawabanku.

"pantas saja kau pingsan." Tangannya yang semula mengusap keningku dengan lembut kini malah mengacak-acak poniku dengan cepat. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kembali dengan membawa sup.

"makanlah." Ia memberikan sup itu padaku. Aku tersenyum, senang akan perhatiannya padaku, lalu segera duduk dan memakan sup itu.

"em.. gomawo Kyuhyun-ah." Aku berpikir sebentar..

"oh iya, masa aku tahu namamu tapi kau belum tahu namaku? Lee Sungmin imnida." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan membuatnya kaget sejenak lalu segera menjabat tanganku. Lagi-lagi tangan ini membuatku merasa nyaman hanya dengan menggenggamnya sesaat.

"sebenarnya.. aku sudah tahu namamu."

"eh? mwo Kyuhyun-ah?" aku yang sedang sibuk memakan supku tak mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"anni.." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menghabiskan kuah supku dengan sekali teguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah? Gwaenchana yo?" Wookie segera menghampiriku yang sedang memasuki kelas.

"gwaenchana, Wookie-ah. Aku hanya belum makan saja kok. Hehe."

"aiish kau itu membuatku takut setengah mati, Minnie-ah." Wookie mengusap kepalaku lembut. Padahal baru dua hari aku mengenalnya, tapi aku merasa dia sudah sangat dekat denganku.

"eh, btw tadi namja yang mengantarmu ke UKS.. kenalanmu?"

"hm.. anni. Kami baru berkenalan hari ini." Wookie manggut-manggut dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sungminnie, tadi kau pingsan ya?" tiba-tiba teman sekelasku, Lee Donghae menghampiriku.

"hehe, hebat kan?" aku nyengir kuda menanggapi kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia malah menjitak kepalaku.

"aiish, sakit tau." Aku mengusap puncak kepalaku yang dijitak olehnya. Dasar!

"salah sendiri malah bercanda. Aku benar-benar khawatir, tau!" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek. Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae sudah lama mengenal, yakni sejak sekolah dasar. Dulu aku satu bimbel dengannya, tapi aku malah tidak menyadarinya sampai ia menyapaku kemarin.

"hehe, mian." Aku nyengir kuda lagi dan ekspresiku membuat Donghae benar-benar kesal dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangkunya.

Baru aku akan mendudukkan diriku ke bangkuku, tiba-tiba Hpku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Segera kulihat isi pesan tersebut

**Dari : tidak ada nama**

**Isi : Minnie-ah, gwaenchana yo?**

** Minho.**

Mataku membulat saat membaca sms tersebut. Aku segera menatap Wookie yang sedang mempersiapkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Ia heran karena aku terus-terusan menatapnya minta penjelasan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba ia nampak berpikir lalu berkata,

"ah! Tadi sehabis kau pingsan, Siwon-ssi meminta nomor handphone mu!" Wookie nyengir innocent. Ia tak tau kalau apa yang diperbuatnya membuat chingunya ini kerepotan. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu menyimpan nomor namja mesum itu di handphoneku dan segera membalas smsnya.

**Kepada : namja mesum**

**Isi : gwaenchana. Dasar mesum.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Minho POV-**

Aku melotot tak percaya dengan balasan sms dari yeoja aneh satu itu. Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan ekspresinya saat membalas smsku.

"waeyo Minho-ah?" Taemin yang sedang menemaniku makan di kantin melongok mencoba mencaritahu apa yang sedang aku tertawakan.

"aiish.. bukan apa-apa kok Taemin-ah." Aku menjauhkan kepalanya dari layar handphoneku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal, dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"kapan-kapan aku ceritakan, Taemin-ah." Aku mengusap kepalanya tanda sayang. Ne, aku benar-benar menyayangi yeoja satu ini. Sifatnya yang manja membuatku gemas setengah mati, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Bagiku ia chinguku yang paling kusayangi. Ia hanya manggut-manggut saja dan kembali meminum cappuchinonya.

Aku menatap kembali layar handphoneku. Ada perasaan aneh di hatiku yang membuatku penasaran pada yeoja satu ini. Kadang ia membuatku kesal, tapi tak jarang membuatku tertawa karena tingkahnya yang aneh dan menggemaskan itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Sebenarnya siapa namja itu? Ia mendahuluiku menolong Minnie, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku sangat kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

(Keesokan harinya)

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruangan klub. Di sana Siwon, Yesung, Kibum, Jonghyun, Onew, dan Donghae sudah datang dan hanya duduk-duduk saja. Aku menghela nafas panjang,

"ketua, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa klub ini bubar."

"hm.. waeyo Minho-ah?" Siwon yang tak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraanku malah bertanya dengan nada bicaranya yang khas dan membuatku sebal.

"kenapa anggotanya sedikit sekali? Apalagi kelas 2 hanya aku, kamu dan Yesung saja. Kayak klub nggak laku aja." Ujarku ketus. Siwon malah cengengesan melihat sikapku.

"waeyo?" kataku heran karena masih sempatnya ia tertawa padahal klub ini sudah payah sekali.

"kalau begitu, kita pakai saja mereka untuk menarik perhatian."

"mereka? Nugu?" aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon.

"itu yang di belakang."

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati dua yeoja sudah berdiri di belakangku. Aku langsung tersenyum dan menyapa keduanya.

"annyeong Minnie-ah, Wookie-ah."

Sesaat terlihat perubahan ekspresi dalam diri Wookie, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia segera membalas sapaanku dan tersenyum manis. Masalahnya ada pada yeoja yang satu lagi. Menatap wajahku saja ia tak mau. Dasar menyebalkan. Tapi hari ini ia tampak sangat feminim dengan bando pink yang menghiasi kepalanya dan jam dengan warna serupa yang melingkar di tangannya. Lagi-lagi secara tak langsung ia memaksaku untuk tersenyum saat melihatnya. Dan tentu saja ia selalu sukses membuatku menyunggingkan senyumku.

"lho? Siapa mereka?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang yeoja dari luar ruangan. Wookie dan Minnie menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok Taemin di sana.

"Taemin-ah, mereka manajer klub yang baru." Aku tersenyum dan mengenalkan keduanya pada Taemin. Sesaat ia seperti menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka pada mereka berdua, terutama pada Minnie, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum pada mereka berdua dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Taemin imnida, aku manajer yang lama."

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya.

"apa maksudmu Taemin-ah? Tetaplah menjadi manajer bersama mereka berdua!"

Ia tersenyum sinis padaku lalu menghela nafasnya.

"mianhae Minho-ah, aku capek, aku mau berhenti dari pekerjaan melelahkan ini. Sudah ya."

Taemin membalikkan badannya dan bergegas pergi dari sini. Aiish apa-apaan dia? Dia tak boleh seenaknya sendiri seperti ini.

"cankka.. Taemin-ah!" aku berlari mengejarnya yang sudah membelok, karena aku namja otomatis dengan mudah aku mendapatkannya. Aku menarik lengannya dan apa yang kulihat benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya. Ia menangis!

"waeyo Taemin-ah?" dengan panik aku segera mengusap airmata yang meluncur deras dari matanya yang indah itu.

"chukkae Minho-ah! Kau sudah menemukan yeoja yang kau butuhkan kan? Yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu! Kau sudah tidak memerlukanku lagi sekarang, Minho-ah, selamat tinggal!" ia menarik lengannya kasar dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

"ada apa dengan yeoja itu?" aku bertanya pada Siwon-sunbae.

"molla. Aku tak tau. Setahuku yeoja itu menyukai Minho-ah."

Sontak aku dan Wookie berpandangan.

"apa mereka berpacaran?" Wookie memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"tidak! Minho-ah tidak menyukainya."

Aku pernah melihatnya dan namja mesum itu berciuman. Tapi, itu hanya ciuman sepihak? Kupikir namja mesum itu yang memaksanya.

"tapi ia sangat menyayanginya." Kali ini Yesung-sunbae yang angkat bicara, menatap aku dan Wookie tajam seolah ingin menguji sesuatu. Oh.. jadi namja itu menyayanginya? Deg.. perasaan apa ini? Rasanya hatiku panas sekali.

Tiba-tiba namja mesum itu menggebrak pintu ruangan klub dan membuat kami kaget.

"ottohke Minho-ah?" Siwon-sunbae tampak mencemaskan yeoja itu. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya ia menyukainya?

"molla, ia.. menangis. Dan itu karena aku." Namja mesum itu hanya menunduk. Pandangannya seolah kosong. Dan Siwon-sunbae hanya mampu menepuk pundaknya sebagai cara untuk menenangkannya. Aiish kenapa sih namja mesum itu peduli banget sama yeoja itu? Bahkan sampai wajahnya lecek seperti itu.. aiish siapa sih sebenarnya yeoja itu? Berbagai pertanyaan bercampur aduk di pikiranku dan.. tentu saja di pikiran Wookie. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam dan menatap nanar sunbae yang disukainya itu. Mianhae Wookie, ternyata aku juga menyukai namja yang sama denganmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo yg udah baca & review^^

Nggak nyangka author abal2 bisa dapet review juga.. hiks.. jadi terharu T.T *nangis*

Maaf ya kalau chap 2 jadi makin jelek, ceritanya maksa, alurnya nggak jelas ^^"

Balasan review:

JiYoo861015 : hehe ini udah muncul si Kyu ^^ tapi masih aku fokusin ke 2min dulu hehehe dia baik kok ^^ tenang aja kalau si Minho main2 sama Umin, author siap terima si Minho kok XD #plak, dimutilasi Heechul#

Gomawo udah review^^

RosaHeartfilia : hehe kan martial artnya Umin author pindah ke Wookie(?) #plak!# XD

gomawo udah review^^

elsa sparkyu : udah dilanjut ^^

gomawo udah review^^ 

EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 : gomawo ^^ iya, always KyuMin kok, hihi di sini udah kejawab kan? ^^ di sini ada momentnya tapi masih aku fokusin ke Minho X Sungmin dulu

Gomawo udah review^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : MY FREAKLY BOY (part 3)**

**Author : Lathifania Asmaning Arin aka Shin Ah Chan**

**Length : chapter**

**Genre : romance, gender switch**

**Cast:**

** Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Choi Minho (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Other Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Jonghyun, Zhou Mi, Lee Jinki (namja)**

** Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Henry Lau, Lee Taemin, Key (yeoja)**

**-Author POV-**

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya yang ramping dan cantik itu. Rok terusannya melambai-lambai dipermainkan oleh sang angin. Suara ombak memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan kesendiriannya. Cukup lama ia memandangi laut dari beranda, dan kini ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil bingkai foto dengan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berbahagia di foto tersebut.

"Minho.. kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?" katanya sambil meremas bingkai tersebut. Perlahan air matanya jatuh dan menggenang di bingkai itu. Ia menatap nanar sesosok namja yang berada di sana, lalu menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya.

'apa aku harus melupakanmu, Minho?' batinnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ketidaksetujuannya dengan opininya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkedip-kedip di kasurnya. Itu handphone miliknya. Tertera tulisan di layarnya: 1 pesan baru dari Minho

Ia segera mengambilnya dan membaca isi pesan itu.

_**Taemin-ah, kau ada di mana? Sudah 3 hari tak berangkat sekolah. Teleponku tak pernah kau jawab, smsku tak pernah kau balas. Hari ini aku ke rumahmu dan rumahmu sepi sekali. Mianhae Taemin-ah jika aku menyakitimu. Tapi.. aku sungguh tak mengerti maksudmu. Minho.**_

Perlahan airmatanya menetes kembali. Ia menyekanya, dan langsung bertekad dalam hatinya. Entah tekad apa itu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Wookie terus tersenyum sejak pagi. Pasalnya, ia diajak pergi bersama namja mesum nanti malam. Aku iri pada Wookie, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tak mungkin kan meminta namja mesum untuk mengajakku juga. Lagipula aku tak mau menyakiti Wookie. Seberapa besar aku menyukainya, aku tak boleh mengecewakan Wookie. Karena ia sudah kuanggap sahabat sendiri.

Aiish kenapa sih sudah 3 hari ini namja mesum itu tidak mengirim pesan padaku? Padahal ia masih berkirim pesan dengan Wookie. Ia pun tak pernah kelihatan saat klub. Apa ia masih mempermasalahkan yeoja yang kemarin itu? Memang seberapa penting sih yeoja itu baginya?

"Minnie-ah.. dengar deeeh." Tiba-tiba Wookie memelukku lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"hm.. mwo?" aku memasang tampang malas dan ogah-ogahan. Wookie tak ambil pusing dengan reaksiku dan berkata lagi, "nanti malam aku jalan sama sunbae. Kyaaa." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"waeyo Minnie-ah? Kau tak suka?" Wookie menunjukkan death glarenya padaku dan sontak membuatku berkeringat dingin.

"andwe, andwe Wookie-ah. Aku senang jika kau senang."

Mendengar jawabanku, Wookie memasang senyumnya lagi dan memelukku lebih erat. Bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan nafas gara-gara dia.

"gomawo Minnie-ah, hihi."

Sialan. Sudah berapa kali ia berkata seperti itu. Dan setiap ia berkata seperti itu rasanya aku ingin sekali mengacaukan acaranya nanti malam. Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Minho POV-**

Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi. Aku melirik kursi di sebelahku. Masih kosong. Sama seperti kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memainkan pensilku. Tiba-tiba seisi kelas heboh. Mereka mengerubungi seseorang di luar ruangan kelas. Sesosok yeoja menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan. Perlahan senyumku mengembang melihat yeoja berambut…cepak?

"Taemin-ah!" aku berteriak keras, ia tersenyum saat melihatku. Ia menghampiriku dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Hai Minho-ah? Lihat rambutku, keren kan?" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan aku hanya bisa mengusapnya pelan.

"kenapa kau memotong rambutmu? Kan panjang, bagus lagi.." ia memutar bola matanya. Sekarang sisi feminimnya seperti hilang tak berbekas, karena kelakuannya pun jadi mirip namja (?)

"ganti suasana saja sih sebenarnya."

"em.. mianhae Taemin-ah, tempo hari aku membuatmu menangis. Aku benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tapi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Taemin menghela nafasnya lalu mengusap pipiku perlahan,

"ne, Minho-ah, tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi."

Tidak usah kupikirkan? Tapi.. apa maksudnya menangis saat itu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti seorang yeoja..

Saat aku akan bertanya lagi, Siwon menghampiri meja kami.

"Taemin-ah? Itu kau?" ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Taemin menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar, padahal ia biasanya bersikap lemah lembut dan feminim sekali. Perubahan yang terjadi begitu signifikan sampai membuatku ngeri sendiri.

"hm.. cocok, kau lebih terlihat santai." Siwon tersenyum tulus pada Taemin dan kurasa Taemin salah tingkah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua.. tapi.. apa ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

**Dari : namja mesum**

**Isi : Minnie-ah, besok maen yuk :D**

Aku terperanjat saat membaca pesan dari namja mesum itu. Bukannya seharusnya ia bersama Wookie malam ini? Wookie bilang ia pergi jam tujuh, tapi ini kan sudah jam setengah delapan. Kenapa ia sempat mengirim pesan padaku? Karena penasaran, segera aku membalas smsnya dengan cepat.

**Kepada : namja mesum**

**Isi : Nikmati saja malammu ini, setan mesum.**

Aku tertawa sendiri membaca pesan yang kukirimkan padanya. Kalau dipikir aku ini jahat sekali memanggilnya setan mesum. Tapi tak apa-apalah. Tak berapa lama ia membalas pesanku.

**Dari : namja mesum**

**Isi : Aku mati kebosanan Minnie-ah T-T anak-anak klub pergi karaoke, Yesung kencan.**

Yesung? Bukannya itu nama namja tampan yang mengisi hati author?#plak! ngaco!# bukannya itu nama namja tampan yang dulu membukakan pintu untukku dan Wookie? Eh.. chankka.. dia bilang dia kebosanan karena sendirian kan? Berarti Wookie tidak sedang bersamanya dong? Karena aku malas mikir lama-lama, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan ke Wookie yang isinya:

**Wookie-ah, apa kau sedang bersama sunbae?**

Dengan ragu aku menekan tombol 'ok' yang berarti mengirim. Aku menunggu dan Wookie belum juga membalas smsku. Pada akhirnya 17 menit setelah aku mengirim pesan itu barulah ia mebalas, isinya:

**Hm.. ne Minnie-ah, waeyo?**

Aneh! Padahal namja mesum itu bilang ia sedang sendirian, tapi kenapa Wookie berkata ia sedang bersama namja mesum itu? Apa jangan-jangan Wookie berbohong? Tapi.. kenapa ia berbohong padaku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Aku terhenyak saat membaca sms dari Minnie. Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya? Masa aku harus berbohong pada Minnie? Memang sih.. sejak pagi tadi aku sudah berbohong padanya. Lama aku berdebat dengan pikiranku sampai pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbohong pada Minnie dan berkata bahwa aku sedang bersama Minho-sunbae. Rupanya kegelisahanku tertangkap oleh seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sebelahku.

"waeyo, Wookie-ah? Kau tak suka filmnya?"

Aku menoleh dan menggeleng dengan cepat. Namja itu tersenyum, lalu memperhatikan filmnya lagi sementara aku masih dirundung kecemasan. Untung saja Minnie tidak bertanya-tanya lagi sehingga aku bisa menarik nafas lega. Ternyata filmnya sudah selesai. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada namja ini karena tak memperhatikan filmnya sampai akhir.

"lumayan yah filmnya, Wookie-ah? Mianhae aku mengajakmu kesini, padahal rencana awal hanya membeli buku saja." Namja itu tersenyum lagi, matanya yang sudah sipit hilang ditelan bumi(?)

"aiish, gwaenchana Yesung-sunbae. Justru aku yang berterimakasih sudah ditraktir." Aku nyengir kuda dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan mengusap kepalaku. Entah kenapa walaupun baru sebentar saja bertemu aku bisa merasa nyaman jika di dekat namja satu ini. Berbeda dengan saat di depan Minho-sunbae, aku selalu berusaha memperlihatkan sisi baikku dan kesannya jadi jaim sekali. Aiish.. lagi-lagi namja itu yang kupikirkan.. Padahal aku sudah berusaha melupakannya saat insiden Taemin-sunbae dulu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku masih menyukainya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Sejak pagi aku terus-terusan menyumpahi diriku sendiri. Pasalnya, aku kini tengah berada di game center. Tapi, bukan itu masalah utamanya! Masalahnya berada pada siapa yang kini berada di sampingku. Si namja mesum itu! Sialan betul ia memakai kekuasaannya sebagai ketua osis dan mencari data tentangku di ruang tata usaha. Setelah menemukan alamat apartemenku, pagi tadi ia mengetuk pintu apartemenku dengan wajah innocentnya. Sebenarnya.. yah.. aku cukup senang, apalagi aku jarang pergi main di hari Minggu seperti hari ini. Tapi tetap saja aku harus waspada karena siapa yang tahu Wookie akan melihatku saat ini..

"ya, Minnie-ah, kau tak mau main ini?" ia menunjuk dance machine. Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"tentu saja aku mau. Aku kan hebat dalam hal beginian." Kataku menyombongkan bakatku #plak!#

Namja mesum itu hanya tertawa, lalu menantangku.

"arra.. aku tau kau hebat. Tapi, tentu masih lebih hebat aku daripada kau. Aku kan.. ketua osis yang keren." Ia mengerlingkan matanya membuatku mual dan berdebar-debar dalam waktu bersamaan.

"oke, kalau begitu ayo bertanding adu nilai denganku!" ia mengangkat bahunya lalu berkata-dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan-

"oke, siapa takut."

Akhirnya pertarungan kami dimulai. Karena ada dua dance machine, kami memasukkan koin kami bersama-sama lalu menunggu musik. Saat permainan sudah dimulai, aku menunjukkan skillku yang tak pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun-hasil dari mengayuh sepeda setiap hari, kekeke-

Namja mesum itu kaget melihatku, tapi karena ia juga tak mau kalah ia menari lebih cepat dariku.

"haha, liat aku lebih hebat kan?" dia berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar.

"enak saja! Lihat nih!" aku menari lebih cepat.

"makan ini!" ia menari jauh lebih cepat, kali ini tangannya ikut bergerak.

"terima kekalahanmu namja mesum!" masih dengan tatapan ke layar, kami berteriak-teriak di game center dan sontak membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"ya! Siapa yang kau panggil namja mesum hah? Aku ini ketua osis paling keren!"

"kau itu ketua osis mesum!"

"keren!"

"mesum!"

"aiish rasakan ini yeoja aneh!"

"mwo? Aneh? Dasar mesum! Awas kau!"

Tanpa disadari kami sudah sampai ke level 30 dan tarian kami menjadi lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Nafasku menjadi tak karu-karuan, keringat bercucuran membasahi dahiku #yadongnya author kumat #plak!# Setelah mencapai level 50, kekuatan kami menurun drastis, dan langsung terduduk bersama-sama di dance machine itu. Semua yang melihat perjuangan kami dari awal bertepuk tangan dan mengerubungi kami. Skor akhirnya aku 30455 dan ia 30443. Aku jauh lebih unggul darinya!

"hihihi, jeongmal paboya.." aku menunjukkan smirk-ku kepadanya masih dalam keadaan mengatur nafasku yang ngos-ngosan.

"puas kau, ya?" ia terlihat sangat kesal. Tampaknya ia benar-benar tak suka dikalahkan. Aku tersenyum melihat namja satu ini, kesannya sungguh berbeda dengan awal pertemuanku dengannya. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka namja mesum yang kutemui pagi itu adalah namja yang kini sedang duduk di sampingku.

"ayo pergi" katanya sambil menarik lenganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berhenti di depan kedai es krim. Karena olahraga dadakan tadi, kerongkongan kami jadi kering dan es krim benar-benar bisa membuat kami merasa lebih baik kali ini. Ia memesan dua es krim stroberi dan memberikan salah satu kepadaku. Rupanya ia mentraktirku.

"gomawo" aku tersenyum sambil memakan es krimku. Kami duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari kedai es krim tersebut. Entah kenapa aku ingin duduk di sana padahal matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya. Jangan-jangan aku lagi ngidam? #plak!author ngaco terus#

"anni, aku yang berterimakasih" ia tersenyum tulus padaku. Deg! Aku jadi salah tingkah melihat senyumannya, aku mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Kami segera menghabiskan es krim kami dan beranjak dari sana.. sampai akhirnya HP namja mesum itu berbunyi. Ia meminta izin dariku untuk menerima telepon, aku sih manggut-manggut saja. Tak kusangka, ia sopan sekali.

"yeoboseo?"

"…"

"aiish.. kenapa lagi sih?"

"…"

"ne, ne.. arra. Aku kesana sekarang." Mwo?

Ia menutup teleponnya, berpikir sesaat lalu menatapku.

"Minnie-ah, mianhae, aku harus mengurus dongsaengku." Ia mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya, ia terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

"ah, gwaenchana, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok" aku memalingkan wajahku agar tak terlihat kecewa-kecewa amat.

"aiish bukan itu maksudku.." ia memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangannya, lalu menyetarakan wajahnya di depan wajahku. Deg! Jantungku hampir copot melihatnya sedekat ini.

"mianhae aku sudah memaksamu main, tapi malah meninggalkanmu sekarang. Tapi, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kok."

Aku menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum lalu menatapku cukup lama. Rasanya jantungku ingin meloncat keluar dari mulutku saat ini. Aku merasakan tangannya yang hangat tadi menjadi dingin, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, hidung kami kini sudah bersentuhan.. entah kenapa aku terbuai dengan perlakuannya. Merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku, menatap matanya dengan jarak sedekat ini.. membuatku melupakan segalanya.. saat bibir kami hanya terpaut beberapa mili lagi…

~Baby…negae banhae beorin naegae wae irae, Dureopdago mulleoseoji malgo, Geunyang naegae matgyeobwala eoddae.. My lady!~

Sontak aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya, dan menunduk. Deg! Apa yang barusan kami lakukan tadi? Kami mau berciuman? Ia terlihat sangat terkejut lalu mengangkat lagi teleponnya. Dengan nada yang kelihatan sangat kesal, ia berkata,

"yeoboseo?"

"aiiiish galak sekali!" terdengar suara seorang namja di seberang sana. Karena kami duduk berdekatan aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Siwon?"

"ne, Minho-ah"

"ada apa?"

"kenapa kau terdengar seperti gajah sedang bunting, Minho-ah? Sensi sekali."

"aiish aku tak butuh basa-basimu, cepat katakan keperluanmu!"

"aiish..ne, arraseo.. sebenarnya.. aku dan Taemin-ah baru saja jadian"

"MWO?"

Aku dan namja mesum itu berpandangan. Sesaat ia lupa sedang terburu-buru, apa karena yeoja bernama Taemin itu? Lagi-lagi aku cemburu padanya.. padahal aku tak punya hak apa-apa untuk cemburu. Setelah namja mesum itu mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon, ia teringat kalau ia sedang terburu-buru dan pamit kepadaku untuk pulang. Sikapnya masih canggung karena kejadian tadi, begitupun aku.. jantungku tak bisa diajak bekerjasama..

"sampai besok." Ia tersenyum tulus lalu berlalu bergitu saja. Aku hanya mampu melihat sosoknya dari belakang hingga ia benar-benar pergi.

Karena bingung mau ngapain lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu shift kerjaku sambil jalan-jalan di taman. Ne, aku bekerja di sebuah café yang hanya buka sehari dalam seminggu, yaitu hari Minggu jam 3 sore. Karena makanan dan minumannya yang lezat dan harganya yang murah, café itu selalu ramai pengunjung. Karena itulah walaupun aku hanya bekerja selama 6 jam dalam seminggu, badanku selalu letih.

Saat aku sedang mengitari taman, aku menangkap sosok yang tak asing bagiku sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang sambil bermain PSP. Ia memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans panjang. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku senang saat bertemu dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" aku mendekatinya.

"ya! Kyuhyun-ah!" ia masih serius dengan PSPnya sehingga tak menyadari kehadiranku. Karena kesal terus-terusan dicuekkin olehnya, aku merebut PSPnya.

"ya!" ia memasang wajah brutal. Oh rupanya kali ini ia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Ia terkejut mendapati aku yang sedang berada di depannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Sungmin-ah.. kenapa di sini?"

"aiish aku ditinggal pergi teman kencanku jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemanimu saja di sini. Hehe." Aku setengah bercanda saat mengatakannya, tapi Kyuhyun tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengembalikan PSPnya.

"ternyata kau maniak game juga."

"mm.. begitulah." Ia memasukkan PSPnya ke tas yang dibawanya.

"eh, kenapa kau tidak memakai kacamatamu?" tanyaku heran. Padahal, minnya cukup besar kan?

"aku pakai soft lens, Sungmin-ah, tidak kelihatan ya?"

"emm tidak. Habis matamu coklat dan bagus sih, sama seperti soft lens."

Ia tersenyum sambil menunduk. Apa aku sudah berkata hal yang aneh?

Keadaan menjadi hening mendadak. Entah karena aku memang sedang stress atau justru karena sedang senang, aku nekat bertanya pada namja di sampingku ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau suka pada seseorang yang disukai sahabatmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tetap mempertahankan perasaanmu atau mundur demi sahabatmu?"

Ia terlihat kaget karena pertanyaan yang kulontarkan barusan.

"hm.. kalau aku akan tetap mempertahankan perasaanku tapi juga tetap menjaga perasaan sahabatku."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"maksudnya bagaimana?"

"yaah walaupun dia bersama sahabatku, tapi aku akan tetap menyayanginya.. sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang tulus menyayangiku.."

"kalau misalnya kau tak bertemu dengan orang yang tulus menyayangimu?"

"berarti nasibku sedang tak bagus. Haha. Tapi aku percaya kok suatu saat ada orang yang akan tulus menyayangimu melebihi ketua osis." Ia mengusap kepalaku pelan, sontak aku menatapnya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang ini?

"gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Kau membuatku lebih tenang."

Aku tersenyum tulus padanya, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Taemin POV-**

Aku memperhatikan jari manisku. Sekarang, sebuah cincin perak terpasang di sana, dengan inisial CS. Entah aku harus berbahagia atau tidak, yang pasti untuk saat ini aku harus melupakan Minho. Inilah yang terbaik..

Tiba-tiba Hpku berbunyi, ternyata ada telepon dari Minho. Kenapa ia slalu muncul saat aku sedang memikirkannya? Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangkatnya.

"yeoboseo?" jawabku tak bersemangat.

"chukkae, Taemin-ah."

Aku membulatkan mataku.. jangan-jangan..

"untuk apa, Minho-ah?"

"untuk hubunganmu dengan Siwon. Hehe."

Sudah kuduga, Minho sudah mengetahuinya. Apa Siwon yang memberitahukannya? Rasanya dadaku sesak…

"em.. gomawo Minho-ah."

"kau tak pernah cerita padaku.."

"karena kau sibuk sendiri sih.. hehe"

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menyindir Minho, tapi apa boleh buat sudah terlanjur terucap. Ia diam sebentar.. lalu..

"mianhae Taemin-ah. Sudah ya, selamat malam."

Ia menutup teleponnya. Ia aneh sekali, padahal biasanya ia slalu bersemangat jika ada chingunya yang baru jadian seperti aku ini. Apa dia sedang ada masalah? Semoga saja tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa? Wakil ketua osis itu?"

"yang mana sih yeojachingunya?"

"aah aku tau yeoja itu! Dia manajer klub sepakbola kan?"

"mwo? Dia kan cantik!"

"eomma! Padahal aku ngefans berat sama wakil ketua osis!"

Sejak pagi hanya suara-suara macam itu yang terdengar di telingaku. Riuh dan menyebalkan. Berisik dan berlebih-lebihan. Hanya karena sepasang namja dan yeoja yang cukup terkenal di sekolah baru jadian saja sudah berisik sekali, apalagi kalau ada anggota Super Junior yang menikah nanti? Aduuhh aku tak bisa membayangkannya..

"Minnie-ah!" Wookie mendekatiku. Penampilannya hari ini tampak berbeda dengan rambut yang dikuncir dan beberapa aksesoris yang tak biasanya melekat di badannya. Ia terlihat lebih feminim dan manis, membuatku sangat gemas.

"kau mau apa sih Wookie-ah?"

"hehe, kelihatan berbeda yah?"

"sangat!"

"hm.. habisnyaa sejak aku tahu Minho-sunbae ada hubungan dengan yeoja bernama Taemin itu aku jadi berpikir aku ingin menjadi lebih feminim agar bisa mengalahkan yeoja itu!"

Oh jadi itu masalahnya.. Omo..

"hmm Wookie-ah, sebenarnya yeoja bernama Taemin itu pacarnya Siwon-sunbae."

Wookie membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"mwo? Siwon-sunbae? Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk yakin, karena aku mendengarnya sendiri dari yang bersangkutan. Haha.

"omo.. jadi untuk apa aku berdandan seperti ini?" Wookie menunduk.

"tapi kau sangat cantik Wookie-ah.. neomu yeppeo."

"gomawo Minnie-ah."

Saat tengah mengobrol dengan Wookie, tiba-tiba langkah kami dihadang oleh namja bantet#plak# namun tampan. Wookie berhenti berbicara, lalu menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Sedangkan aku lebih memperhatikan namja tinggi yang berada di belakangnya.

"annyeong Yesung-sunbae." Aku menyapa namja bantet#author digolok Clouds XD# namun tampan itu. Yang disapa pun membalas dengan penuh keramahan.

"annyeong Sungmin-ah, Wookie-ah."

Wookie menatap namja itu lalu menunduk lagi. Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini.

"emm Yesung-sunbae, siapa dia?" aku memelankan suaraku dan memperhatikan namja tinggi di belakang Yesung-sunbae yang terlihat celingukan dan kebingungan.

"ah.. kenalkan, namanya Zhou Mi. Ia saudara sepupunya Minho, dari Cina." Yesung-sunbae menyenggol lengan namja itu, yang sontak membuatnya gugup.

"ah.. annyeong.. Zhou Mi imnida." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, aku dan Wookie memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah padanya. Rupanya bahasa Koreanya belum begitu lancar.

"sepupunya Minho-sunbae? Terus kenapa bareng sama Yesung-sunbae?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku, bingung.

"hmm sebenarnya Minho sedang mengurus kepindahan dongsaengnya dan sepupunya ini."

Oh apa mungkin telepon yang diterima namja mesum waktu itu tentang kepindahan saengnya ini?

"berarti dongsaengnya Minho-sunbae kelas 1 dong?" kali ini Wookie berani bertanya pada Yesung-sunbae walau belum bisa menatap matanya secara langsung. Yesung-sunbae mengangguk, dalam matanya tersirat sesuatu..

"hm sudah ya, aku masih harus mengantarkan Zhou Mi berkeliling."

Kami mengangguk cepat, namja tinggi yang berada di belakang Yesung-sunbae tersenyum. Walaupun dari luar ia terlihat cool dan angkuh, tapi senyumnya begitu hangat dan itu membuatku dan Wookie tak bisa melepaskan pandangan kami darinya.

"omo.. tampan sekali." Wookie baru berani berbicara saat kedua namja itu sudah menjauh.

"ne.." aku yang seakan terhipnotis mengiyakan kata-kata Wookie.

Kami berdua berpandangan sejenak, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas pandanganku langsung tertuju pada seorang yeoja berbadan mungil dengan pipi tembem yang sangat manis. Ia dikelilingi oleh beberapa namja dan banyak yeoja.

"neomu kyeopta!" ucapku tanpa sadar. Yeoja itu langsung menatapku dan tersenyum. Omo! Jantungku bisa meledak! Manis sekali!

Tiba-tiba yeoja itu mendekatiku dan Wookie, lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Ng? firasat buruk…

"annyeong, kau pasti Lee Sungmin kan? Minho-oppa sering bercerita tentangmu. Mianhae tempo hari mengganggu kencanmu dengan oppa. Choi Henry imnida. Salam kenal."

JLEGER! Nafasku tercekat, dunia serasa berhenti berputar. Dengan ragu-ragu aku menoleh ke arah Wookie..

DEG!

TBC

HYAAAAA~~~ XD GOMAWO BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW! *hug reader satu2*

Eh jujur ya? Jujur boleh ga? *banyak bacot ni author*

Ff ini jadi tambah garing deh dari chapter ke chapter T-T huweee…

Terserah reader deh skrg, mau FF ini tetep lanjut apa dihapus aja.. author pasrah *kayak mau diapain aja ni*

Yg jelas, apapun keputusan reader, author terima ^^ terimakasih juga buat kritik dan saran yg udah masuk, berguna bgt itu buat author ^^

JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA….!

Balasan review:

WindaaKyuMin: nggak apa2, udah RnR aja author udah seneng bgt kok^^ hehe iyaa2.. pasti itu ^^

Gomawo udah review ^^

EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137: iyaaa my taem kasian bgt T-T *getok Minho *lho? Minho tau.. tp dia cuma nganggep si Taem adik doang.. T-T haha iya ni udah lanjut… :D  
>Gomawo udah review ^^<p>

Cho HyunMin: hehe iya ntar aku bikin deh ff selain KyuMin couple, tp ff yang ini tamatin dulu KyuMin-nya^^

Gomawo udah review^^

KyuHyunJiYoon: annyeong ^^ salam kenal juga *bow* hehe iya masih MinhoXSungmin :D tp ini ada sedikit KyuMin hehe ^^

Gomawo udah review^^  
><span>JiYoo861015<span>: haha begitulah ^^ yewook? eh iya.. ada mereka ya? *plak* belum skrg, nanti pasti bersatu deh ^^ ah iya… gomawo info & kritiknya eonnie ^^ nanti pasti aku perbaikin kata2 itu.. ^^

Gomawo udah review ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul : MY FREAKLY BOY (part 4)**

**Author : Lathifania Asmaning Arin a.k.a Shin Ah Chan**

**Length : chapter**

**Genre : romance, gender switch**

**Cast:**

** Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Choi Minho (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Other Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Jonghyun, Zhou Mi, Lee Jinki, tuan Kim (namja)**

** Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Henry Lau, Lee Taemin, Key, nyonya Kim (yeoja)**

Teng... teng...

Jam istirahat... semua siswa menghambur keluar kelas tanpa terkecuali Wookie. Sedangkan kini di dalam kelas hanya ada aku dan Henry saja.

"Gwaenchana yo?"

Henry mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku hanya meringis menanggapinya. Kini aku duduk di sebelah Henry, bukan di sebelah Wookie. Sejak perkenalan yang buruk tadi, Wookie langsung memasang tampang ketusnya–membuatku tak berani mendekatinya. Ia bahkan berkata dengan entengnya,

"_Minnie-ah, duduk sama Henry-ssi aja ya. Kan kasihan, dia masih anak baru, biar aku sama Hyukkie-ah."_

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Henry hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkahku. Tiba-tiba ia berkata,

"Minnie, kau pacaran ya sama oppaku?"

MWO?

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Henry tersenyum melihatku. Omo... neomu kyeopta dongsaengnya namja mesum ini. Sangat berbeda dengan namja mesum itu...

"Anni! Aku juga tidak sedang kencan kok saat itu!" sanggahku. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa namja mesum itu bercerita tentangku kepada dongsaengnya ini.

Ia memajukan bibirnya dan mengernyitkan alisnya, seolah-olah meragukan kata-kataku.

"Hmm... aneh, padahal Minho-oppa bilang kalau ia sedang berkencan denganmu saat itu, dia juga kesal saat aku menelponn dan menyuruhnya pulang."

"Andwe, Henry-ah... aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok dengan Minho-sunbae..." aku memelas minta belas kasihan kepada Henry. Melihatku seperti itu ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ne, ne, aku percaya... aku hanya menggodamu saja kok, Minnie-ah. Habis kau lesu sekali sih!"

Aku tersenyum penuh arti pada Henry, ternyata dia memang anak yang baik-walau caranya menyebalkan.

"Gomawoyo Henry-ah." Ucapku tulus.

"Gheonma... emm kenapa belum kesini juga, ya?" ia memperhatikan siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di depan kelas, mencari seseorang.

"Mwo?" aku membulatkan mataku. Jangan katakan...

"Ne, oppa bilang mau kesini untuk melihat keadaanku saat jam istirahat."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Kalau namja mesum itu kemari, aku harus bagaimana? Kejadian kemarin Minggu masih terbayang-bayang di otakku...

Aha! aku punya ide!

"Kalau gitu aku ke toilet dulu yah!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Henry, aku segera berbalik berniat untuk ke toilet lewat pintu yang berada di belakang kelas. Saat aku menuju pintu tersebut, langkahku terhadang oleh namja kurus tinggi yang sudah sangat familiar di mataku. DEG!

"Annyeong Minnie-ah." Namja itu tersenyum kepadaku, membuatku harus mundur beberapa langkah agar tak berdekatan dengannya. Nyaris saja ia membuatku jantungan.

Tiba-tiba namja itu berjalan ke arahku, saat ia semakin dekat denganku aku refleks menutup mataku. Tapi ternyata ia melewatiku dan berjalan ke arah belakang. Mwo?

"Mochi! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa namja itu kepada Henry.

Ya Tuhan! Aku ini percaya diri sekali kalau dia akan mendekatiku. Ternyata dia sedang menengok dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Ya! Oppa, jangan panggil aku Mochi di sekolah!" Henry memukul pelan dada namja mesum itu. Namja mesum itu hanya tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut pendek Henry pelan. Mendadak aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang namja mesum itu kepada Henry.

"Oppa, aku menunggumu untuk makan bekal bersama. Tapi eomma bikinnya banyak sekali!"

"Jinjja? Eomma tidak pernah membuatkan bekal untukku."

"Ya sudah ini aku beri, tadi memang aku sengaja minta dua bekal untuk kita."

Namja mesum itu membuka bekal pertama, isinya sangat banyak sampai membuatku tergoda untuk memakannya.

"Banyak sekali! Ah... Minnie-ah, kau kenapa diam di situ? Kemari! Kita habisin bekal bareng!" namja mesum itu rupanya memperhatikanku yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri tak tau harus kemana. Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Tapi namja mesum itu tak habis akal, ia mendekatiku lalu menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

Henry membagi bekalnya kepadaku, walaupun awalnya tak enak hati, berhubung aku sangat lapar tak masalah lah. Toh, mereka juga ikhlas, iya kan?

Untuk beberapa saat kami bertiga makan dalam diam karena tak ada topik yang dibicarakan, sampai akhirnya Henry angkat bicara.

"Oppa!" Henry

"Mm? waeyo Henry?"

"Aku lupa minta maaf padamu kemarin sudah mengganggu kencanmu dengan Minnie-ah, maaf ya!"

Sontak aku dan namja mesum itu tersedak hebat. Henry yang melihat kami malah tertawa terbahak-bahak bukannya menolong kami. Aku segera meminum air mineral yang dibawa Henry. Dasar anak kurang ajar.

"Hukk, Henry... apa sih... hukk... yang kau bicara...kan? aiish aku minta air!" namja mesum itu mengambil air mineral yang barusan kugunakan. Eh? Mwo?

Saat ia baru akan meneguk air itu, aku segera menarik lengannya, akibatnya air mineral itu tumpah membasahi seragamnya. Melihat hal itu, tawa Henry semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Minnie-ah!" ia mengelap seragamnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Aiish! Beli air minum di kantin aja sono!" aku mengambil botol air mineral itu lalu menaruhnya di meja.

"Kenapa sih? Pelit banget! Lagian ini juga punya dongsaengku!"

"Bodo amat, sana pergi!"

Sesaat ia menatapku kesal, lalu berkata,

"Emangnya kenapa sih kalau aku meminumnya? Lagian kan kau udah minum tadi...eh? aaah aku tau!" tiba-tiba smirk menghiasi wajahnya. Aku langsung gelagapan karena kata-katanya itu. Henry pun jadi berhenti tertawa dan memperhatikan kami.

"Ee...ke... kenapa emang...nya?" kataku galak tapi masih gelagapan. Omo... wajahku pasti merah sekarang

"Ini..." ia menunjuk botol air mineral Henry, "Namanya ciuman tak langsung kan?"

Aku dan Henry membulatkan mata kami sedangkan ia tertawa pelan. Aku merasa wajahku memanas, jantungku berdebar jauh lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tak berapa lama, tawa Henry kembali meledak, bahkan ia sampai memukul-mukul pundakku saking hebatnya tawanya. Aku merasa sedang dikerjai oleh adik kakak ini. Menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba namja mesum itu berhenti tertawa. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya di meja, menatapku tepat di mata. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, tak bisa menahan debaran jantung ini.

"Kau manis ya, Minnie-ah..." ucap namja mesum itu membuat wajahku langsung merah padam. Ia sendiri tampak kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Henry hanya cengengesan melihat tingkah laku oppanya itu.

Karena gugup aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu. Dan apa yang kulihat di sana membuat tubuhku membeku. Wookie! Dia melihat kami! Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh saat menyadari aku menatapnya.

"Wookie-ah!" ucapku lalu mengejarnya. Aku tak peduli lagi mau namja mesum itu berbuat apa, yang kini aku rasakan sakit sekali. Ini rasa sakit karena pengkhianatan.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Wookie-ah!" aku menarik lengan Wookie. Aku berhasil mengejarnya sampai ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Lepas!" ia mengibaskan tangannya, dan langsung terlepaslah peganganku pada tangannya

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku, aku bingung menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Sedangkan Wookie masih menunggu kata-kataku dengan tampang ketusnya.

"A... Wookie-ah... aku... sebenarnya."

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah tau semuanya! Kau berpacaran dengan Minho-sunbae kan? Lalu diam-diam menertawakanku di belakangku! Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama mengetahui ini! Sejak kau dipanggil Minho-sunbae di atap sekolah... Waktu itu aku pura-pura ada urusan keluarga, sebenarnya aku mengikutimu! Kau tahu aku begitu menggilai Minho-sunbae? Aku tak mungkin tidak mengenali tulisan tangannya! Aku sengaja diam saja dan menunggumu bicara, tapi kau tak pernah jujur padaku... aku akhirnya berpikir apa mungkin kau memang tak ada perasaan apa-apa pada Minho-sunbae? Dan pertanyaanku akhirnya terjawab karena dongsaeng Minho-sunbae itu. Kau kencan dengannya? Hahaha… Chukkae!"

Wookie terus berkata tanpa henti, meluapkan emosi yang sudah lama ia pendam. Miris sekali. Dulu kami berjalan bersama-sama sambil tertawa-tawa, saling mendukung, tapi kini? Bahkan dalam hitungan hari persahabatan ini hancur begitu saja...

Aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, yang ada hanya sakit yang menyesakkan. Aku menangis, menangisi kebodohanku yang tak segera mengaku pada Wookie. Aku menyesal hari itu aku datang pagi sekali, aku menyesal kenapa aku mau saja datang ke atap, aku menyesal mengenal Minho-sunbae. Tapi apa? Penyesalan tak akan mengubah segalanya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya meminta maaf kepada Wookie.

"Mi...mianhe Wookie-ah, mianhe..." ucapku sambil terisak. Aku mencoba meraih tangan Wookie, tapi ia menepis tanganku. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!" Wookie berlari meninggalkanku. Hancur sudah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis. Entah menguap kemana kekuatanku saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

"Kasihan sekali Sungmin-ah..."

Kyuhyun yang sudah menonton mereka sejak awal berinisiatif mendekati Sungmin yang sedang terduduk lemas di tembok yang ada di taman belakang. Awalnya ia melangkah dengan ragu, tapi saat melihat Sungmin terpejam ia baru benar-benar mantap. Setelah ia sampai tepat di depan Sungmin, ia mengusap pipinya yang dingin karena airmata itu. Sungmin tak bergeming.

'pasti dia tidur deh' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin, menaruh kepala Sungmin agar bersandar pada bahunya. Ia terus mengelus kepala Sungmin, ini agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Andai aku bisa menjadi kekuatanmu, Sungmin-ah."

Ia menatap Sungmin lagi. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink kini menjadi pucat karena terus menangis. Entah apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun saat itu sampai pada akhirnya... 

~chu~ 

Bibirnya yang hangat menempel pada bibir Sungmin yang dingin. Paling tidak ia bisa memberikan sedikit ketenangan bagi Sungmin. Cukup lama Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin sampai pada akhirnya ia melepasnya dan mengusap bibir Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Sudah hangat."

Ia tersenyum lagi lalu bersandar pada kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Suaramu parau chagi."

"Ne, nan gwaenchana eomma, hanya sedikit masuk angin."

"Jinjja? Kau tidak mau bercerita pada eomma?"

"Ne eomma, sudah ya eomma ada temen Sungmin nih."

"Eh? Sungmin? Jamkka..."

-Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

Sungmin memutus telepon nyonya Kim. Sungguh, untuk saat ini ia sedang tak ingin berbicara apapun dengan nyonya Kim. Ia merasa kalau nyonya Kim mirip dengan seseorang, entah siapa itu dan itu membuatnya bad mood.

Kini ia mengayunkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu di mana seorang namja tengah duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh yang ia hidangkan.

"Em... bagaimana tehnya? Enak?" tanya Sungmin basa-basi.

"Enak kok, Sungmin-ah. Gomawo." Kyuhyun meneguk habis teh yang disediakan Sungmin.

"Ah, anni! Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah, tidak apa-apa kok."

Sungmin akhirnya manggut-manggut saja. Tadi ia malu sekali saat mendapati dirinya sedang tidur menyandar pada Kyuhyun, tapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bercerita kalau ia sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk menjadi sandaran Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendapat nilai plus lagi bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun, mereka mengobrol ngalor ngidul. Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan apa yang membuat Sungmin menangis, ia tidak mau membuat mood yeoja itu menjadi jelek.

Tiba-tiba keadaan langit berubah menjadi gelap, terlihat kilatan-kilatan di kejauhan sana. Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya menengok ke arah jendela.

"Ah, apa mau hujan?" Sungmin terlihat cemas. Sungmin takut gelap dan petir. Selama ini kalau hujan ia selalu pergi ke café tempatnya kerja sambilan untuk menginap. Pemilik café, Jungmo, sudah terbiasa membiarkan Sungmin tidur di café yang ramai-walaupun tidak buka sekalipun-karena ada dongsaeng-dongsaeng Jungmo.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap yeoja di sebelahnya ini. Sungmin tidak menunjukkan reaksi ketakutan, ia hanya nyengir saja.

"Eh...anni... hanya saja..."

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara petir menggelegar keras sekali, menandakan dekatnya petir tersebut. 

CTAAAR!

Sontak Sungmin berteriak dan memeluk Kyuhyun secara refleks. Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya bisa menopang badan Sungmin yang nyaris ambruk. Setelah itu turunlah bulir-bulir air dengan cukup deras, menyapu permukaan bumi ini.

"Uljima..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan yeoja satu ini.

"Hiks... aku takut... Kyuhyun-ah, tetaplah di sini..." ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar dan sukses membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Mungkin Sungmin bisa merasakannya apabila ia tidak sedang dilanda ketakutan seperti sekarang ini.

"Bicara apa kau Sungmin-ah? Aku ini seorang namja."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya lagi saat terdengar suara petir di kejauhan sana. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa menggigil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku takut... hiks..."

Dasar Sungmin, pasti setengah otaknya sedang tidak jalan. Bagaimana mungkin membiarkan seorang namja terus menemaninya sampai hujan berhenti? Bisa-bisa besok pagi hujan ini baru berhenti. Tapi Sungmin terlalu mempercayai Kyuhyun, sehingga tak peduli lagi kalau hal seperti ini adalah hal yang tabu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Tak bisa kia pungkiri ia ingin melindungi Sungmin, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun sampai lepas kendali? Seaneh-anehnya dia, dia tetap seorang namja bukan?

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ah..." akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah juga. Mendengar hal itu Sungmin langsung berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan, ia bisa merasa tenang sekarang.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah!" ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun. Sontak wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Melihat Sungmin dari sedekat ini… ditambah dengan posisi mereka yang sebenarnya cukup mendukung(?) sungguh mengacaukan pikiran Kyuhyun. Tapi untunglah ia masih punya akal sehat…

"Sungmin-ah, mianhe… bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu sebentar?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah lama berdebat dengan pikirannya. Sungmin yang mengerti langsung melepaskan pelukannya, kini ia baru tersadar…

"Mi-mianhae Kyuhyun-ah!" ucap Sungmin terbata-bata, rona merah terlukis jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Gwaenchana Sungmin-ah… aku selalu ingin jadi kekuatanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin belum mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk diam saja. Sementara itu, di kejauhan sana petir-petir semakin menggila saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma? Ne, aku Kyu… aku menginap di rumah teman, besok pagi aku pulang. Ne, gwaenchana eomma… sepertinya akan ada badai. Ne, ne, gomawo."

Klik. Telepon ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun menatapnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Waeyo? Eomma bilang tidak apa-apa, kalau masih hujan sampai besok ya udah tidak usah sekolah saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya. Sungmin malah menyengir.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah! Kau memang temanku yang paliiiing baik." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manja. Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Lalu… kau mau makan kapan? Ramennya udah dingin nih." Ucap Sungmin lagi. Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di atas mangkok ramen Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian lalat.

"Hehe.. gomawo Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun mulai menyendokkan ramennya sementara Sungmin pergi ke dapur. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sungmin tinggal sendiri… apa orangtuanya ada di kampung halamannya ya? Sejak tadi ia ingin bertanya namun ia merasa tak enak.

Sungmin kembali dengan dua jus jeruk. Ia memberikan satu pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memakan ramennya dan meneguk habis miliknya. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Masih sama seperti sepulang sekolah tadi. Kyuhyun masih memakai seragam sekolah. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah berganti pakaian sejak tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah… apa kau tidak ingin ganti baju?" tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Apa itu harus?" tanyanya polos. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, mencari T-Shirt dan celana Jungmo yang pernah ia pinjam dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih segar setelah mandi." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah selesai makan langsung mengambil baju itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" balasnya tak kalah keras.

"Tidak ada handuk di sini!"

Sontak Sungmin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu ceroboh sampai lupa memberi Kyuhyun handuk?

"Iyaa… sebentar Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin segera bergegas menuju kamarnya, mencari handuk yang tidak pernah ia gunakan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin terkejut saat mendapati kepala Kyuhyun yang terjulur keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Rambutnya dan wajahnya yang basah membuat jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang menyipit, memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin-Kyuhyun sedang tidak memakai kacamata-dan membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Sambil menatap ke arah lain, ia menjulurkan handuknya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Goma…" baru akan Kyuhyun berterimakasih…

"SUNGMIN!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara. Tubuh Sungmin menegang, keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

"Nugu ya, Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya, bayangan seseorang yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya penasaran. Kalau dari suara sih, ia seorang namja…

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan padaku Lee Sungmin! Siapa namja itu?" teriak namja itu sambil mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Ju-Jungmo.. di-dia…" Sungmin tergagap saat menjawab pertanyaan dari namja bernama Jungmo tersebut. Bos Sungmin sekaligus mata-mata nyonya Kim ini menatap Sungmin minta penjelasan. Bagaimana mungkin ada namja yang sedang mandi di rumah Sungmin? Apalagi Sungmin sedang berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. Untuk apa coba?

"Cukup! Lee Sungmin, ikut aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar nona Sungmin, nyonya dan tuan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Ucap salah seorang maid lembut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapinya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karu-karuan sejak tadi, begitu pula namja di sebelahnya. Bedanya, namja tersebut sedang berpikiran paranoid tentang apa yang sudah Sungmin lakukan.

"Jungmo…" lirih Sungmin. Namja itu-Jungmo menatapnya malas.

"Hmm?" tanyanya tidak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun… jeongmal." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Kim, menunggu 'appa' dan 'eomma' Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah dipulangkan saat menuju kemari tadi.

"Sungmin-ah…" Jungmo menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin yang dingin. Menatap kedua manik itu dalam-dalam, mencari kesungguhan di sana. Jungmo menyerah, pada akhirnya ia mengerti kalau Sungmin tidak berbohong.

"Baik, aku mempercayaimu… tapi… kau sudah melanggar janji." Jungmo menatap Sungmin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya-sebal- sekilas, lalu melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan kembali bersender di sofa. Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Sementara itu, terdengar suara mesin mobil yang mendekat, memasuki halaman keluarga Kim. Jantung Sungmin berdegup semakin kencang.

Lalu dari arah pintu terlihatlah seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan langkah tegap dan alis yang tegas. Usia tak mempengaruhi kecantikannya. Di belakangnya ada seorang namja yang sepertinya lima tahun lebih tua dari yeoja itu dengan menggunakan jas yang rapi. Langkahnya tak kalah tegap dengan yeoja tersebut. Tapi… tunggu? Seprtinya wajah yeoja itu tak begitu asing bagi Sungmin…

"Annyeonghaseyo Sungmin-ah, Jungmo-ah." Sapa namja itu ramah. Sungmin mendekat dan menyalami tangan namja itu.

Sedangkan yeoja itu memperhatikan Sungmin dengan tatapan yang khas dan anggun. Setelah Sungmin menyalaminya, ia dan suaminya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Sungmin-ah… perkenalkan, akulah Kim Hangeng, appa angkatmu dan ini eomma angkatmu yang sudah sangat kau kenal, Kim Heechul. Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan ya. Kudengar dari Jungmo-ah, kau sedang bersama dengan seorang namja di apartemen, apa itu benar?" tanya tuan Kim lembut. Seperti yang Sungmin dengar dari Jungmo, appanya itu sangat ramah dan lembut.

"Ah.. i-itu… itu benar appa… tapi.."

"Nah, apa kau masih ingat perjanjian kita Sungmin-ah?" kali ini nyonya Kim yang angkat bicara. Ia tersenyum lembut, seolah ia sangat bahagia tapi masih mengandung ketegasan di dalamnya.

"Ne, eomma…" jawab Sungmin pasrah. Ia menunduk membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

'_Ingat Sungmin-ah… kau tidak boleh membawa namja ke apartemenmu berdua saja. Jika itu terjadi, eomma dan appa yang akan bertindak.'_ Suara nyonya Kim saat itu terngiang lagi di telinga Sungmin. Ya, beberapa saat setelah mereka mengangkat Sungmin menjadi anak mereka.

Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim berpandangan sebentar, lalu tersenyum lembut sembari menatap Sungmin.

"Welcome, chagi… mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di rumah ini." Ucap mereka berdua serempak. Jungmo hanya terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Sungmin melongo-tak percaya.

"Ma-maksud eomma dan appa?" tanya Sungmin tergagap. Ia tak habis pikir. Ia pikir akan ada hukuman untuknya.

"Ne, tentu saja maksud kami kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kami. Oh ya, anak eomma dan appa juga akan jadi saudara angkatmu." Ucap nyonya Kim. Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya, masih bingung.

"Anak eomma dan appa? Nugu ya? Kenapa eomma tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Kami hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, Sungmin-ah… kau sudah sangat mengenal anak itu kok." Kali ini tuan Kim yang menjawab.

"Sebentar, akan eomma panggilkan…" baru akan nyonya Kim berjalan menuju tangga, suara mesin mobil terdengar memasuki halaman rumah.

"Loh? Anak itu… dia baru pulang ya?" tanya nyonya Kim. Alisnya berkerut tidak senang. Setelah itu terdengarlah suara langkah kaki memasuki ruang tamu. Karena nyonya Kim yang berdiri di depan pintu, membuat Sungmin tidak tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau baru pulang sekarang?" teriak nyonya Kim sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eeh ada eomma… kenapa pulang cepat?" terdengar samar-samar suara seorang yeoja. Sungmin merasa ia mengenal suara ini…

"Kim Ryeowook! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kali ini nada bicara nyonya Kim meninggi. Jamkka… Kim Ryeowook?

"Aiiish eomma, mau tahu aja urusan anak muda." Wookie ngeloyor masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati eommanya yang tengah mendengus kesal.

"Eh ada tamu, ya?" Wookie tertegun sejenak. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah gelisah, lalu menatap nyonya Kim lagi.

"Kenapa ada dia?" tanyanya pada nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim yang semula cemberut, perlahan tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Wookie pelan.

"Wookie, mulai sekarang Sungmin akan menjadi eonnie-mu. Baik-baik dengannya ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo readerdeul :*

Bagi yg udh nungguin…(emang ada?) Akhirnya part 4 kelar juga… *ngulet ala kucing*

Mian kalau kurang memuaskan…. Ada KyuMin momentnya kan yg penting? XD hehe~

Oh ya… berhubung author cuma bisa ol bentar T-T jeongmal mianhae ga bisa balesin review satu2 intinya yg udah dukung author dan slalu bikin author smangat adalah review2 dari readerdeul^^ jeongmal gamsahamnida *bow*

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Judul : MY FREAKLY BOY (part 5)**

**Author : Lathifania Asmaning Arin a.k.a Shin Ah Chan**

**Length : chapter**

**Genre : romance, gender switch**

**Cast:**

** Lee Sungmin (yeoja)**

** Choi Minho (namja)**

** Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Other Cast:**

**Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Jonghyun, Zhou Mi, Lee Jinki, tuan Kim (namja)**

** Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyuk Jae, Henry Lau, Lee Taemin, Key, nyonya Kim (yeoja)**

Aku tak percaya ini akan terjadi. Sungguh, aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa aku akan menjadi saudara dari sahabatku. Tapi… kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Di saat ia tak mempercayaiku, dan mungkin sudah tak menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya lagi.

"Wookie…" lirihku saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Ia menoleh dengan malas, tapi sedetik kemudian langsung beranjak dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

BRAAAK!

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menolakku. Bahkan untuk memandang wajahku pun rasanya enggan. Yah, ini memang salahku, kenapa aku harus dekat dengan namja mesum itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya pula aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan malas menuju beranda kamar yang disediakan nyonya Kim untukku.

Ternyata beranda lebih buruk dari yang aku duga. Kilat masih sesekali menampakkan wujudnya, dan rintik-rintik air belum kunjung berhenti turun dari langit.

"Aku bosan…"

Seakan menjawab kata-kataku, handphoneku bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

**Dari : namja mesum**

**Isi : Minnie-ah, ada apa dengan apartemenmu? Kau sudah tidak di sana lagi?**

Seketika aku membelalakkan mataku. Bagaimana mungkin namja mesum itu tahu apa yang terjadi dengan apartemenku?

Baru aku akan mengetik sms untuknya, entah kenapa kata-kata Wookie siang tadi terngiang kembali di kepalaku.

Nyut!

Dadaku sakit sekali—seratus kali lebih sakit daripada saat Wookie berkata ia berkencan dengan namja mesum itu. Aku ini pengkhianat. Aku tak pantas menjadi sahabat maupun saudara Wookie. Sangat tidak pantas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Eomma dan appa sibuk, mereka harus bekerja._

_Setiap hari aku selalu sendirian, sesekali bermain dengan Ddabong membuatku tak kesepian. Tapi, tiga tahun lalu Ddabong mati, dan aku sendirian lagi._

_Suatu ketika eomma pulang, saat itu aku tengah senang karena hasil tes yang memuaskan._

"_Eomma! Eomma! Lihat deh.."_

_Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, eomma tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah handphone-nya. Itu isyarat bahwa eomma akan menelpon seseorang dan itu orang yang penting._

_Terpaksa aku diam. Terpaksa aku menunggu eomma selesai bicara._

"_Yeoboseo? Ah… bagaimana sekolahmu chagiya?"_

_Chagiya? Eomma sedang berbicara dengan siapa?_

"_Ne… ya sudah, kalau kau butuh sesuatu tinggal bilang pada eomma. Arra?"_

_Dan klik—kini eomma menatapku yang tengah menatapnya bingung._

"_Eomma bicara dengan si—"_

"_Dengan anak angkat eomma, atau bisa juga kau sebut kakak angkatmu." Eomma tersenyum cuek, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar, meninggalkanku dengan tes di genggamanku._

_Eomma bilang, kalau anak angkatnya butuh sesuatu tinggal bilang, dan eomma akan menurutinya._

_Tapi aku? Yang notabene anak sah dari Kim Heechul dan Tan Hangeng, yang lahir langsung dari rahim eomma, yang eomma dan appa besarkan…_

_Mau menunjukkan hasil tes saja tidak bisa... Eomma lebih memprioritaskan orang lain, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan!_

_Tapi, Bukan hanya saat itu saja aku merasa kesal. Pernah suatu hari aku meminta ponsel keluaran terbaru seperti yang teman-temanku miliki. Bagi keluarga biasa, mungkin akan sedikit kerja keras untuk mendapatkannya, tapi keluargaku—yang notabene termasuk golongan atas, tentunya adalah hal yang mudah untuk mendapatkannya._

"_Eomma, bolehkan aku minta handphone keluaran terbaru? Teman-temanku sudah punya, jadi.."_

"_Kim Ryeowook?" eomma menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tanda ketidaksetujuan dengan opiniku._

"_Ne, eomma?" aku menjawab dengan takut-takut, mengerti seberapa mengerikannya eommaku ini saat marah._

"_Kau itu kan sudah punya handphone, itu juga udah bagus kok. Nggak perlu mengikuti trend segala, deh."_

_Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk—merutuki nasib tentunya. Pasalnya, eommaku kalau sedang mengomel ini lamanya minta ampun. Yah, saat itu aku mencoba sabar saja. Memang ada benarnya kata eomma._

_Tapi suatu hari…_

"_Ne? Minnie-ah.. udah eomma kirimkan kan? Ne, itu handphone keluaran terbaru lho! Eomma yakin kau pasti suka. Ne, ne, chagiya."_

_Dan lagi-lagi, aku harus menahan nafas untuk tidak membiarkan emosiku membuncah naik. Eomma pasti sedang menelpon anak angkatnya itu. Siapa tadi namanya? Min siapa? Ah tidak penting! Yang penting ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan. Apa yang selama ini tak pernah kudapatkan!_

.

.

.

-**Ryeowook POV-**

Aku terbangun dan membuka perlahan kedua mataku. Dadaku naik turun, menandakan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. Kupejamkan sejenak mataku, menetralisir degup jantung yang entah sejak kapan ikut terpacu. Kulirik jam weker yang berada di dekat kasurku. 21:57. Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi kalau di sebelah kamar ini, ada Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin, bukan Minnie—seperti yang biasa aku panggil. Seketika aku teringat percakapan eomma, seperti yang kulihat dalam mimpi tadi. Eomma yang selalu memanggil Sungmin dengan 'Minnie-ah' atau 'chagiya', kenapa aku bisa tidak mengingatnya? Dan kebencian yang kurasakan pada 'anak angkat' eomma dan appa itu, sampai sekarang belum bisa hilang.

Hm.. Pasti ia sedang menangis gara-gara kelakuanku tadi. Masa bodo lah, aku tak peduli. Salah sendiri ia cari gara-gara denganku!

Saudara? Dia pikir aku akan senang? Dia pikir aku akan memaafkannya hanya karena status ini? Memang dia itu siapa?

Huh, kalau saja eomma dulu tidak mengenal orangtua Sungmin, pasti dia sekarang sudah bersama-sama dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan. Sudah pasti ia juga tak akan sekolah di Superclass High School dan tak akan bertemu denganku, apalagi dengan Minho-sunbae. Minho-sunbae? Huh… aku jadi teringat lagi.

"Aiiish masa bodo lah! Aku mau tidur lagi saja!" ucapku final dan menggulung selimutku. Tak terasa, perlahan airmata mengalir di pipiku. Seakan membuka luka lama, yang tak akan pernah ingin aku buka lagi selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

Sepi dan dingin. Wajar saja, sekarang angin di Korea ganas-ganas. Apalagi sekarang musim gugur, menambah kesan 'dingin' saja. Tapi, mau apa lagi? Sudah beberapa menit namja itu berdiri di sini dan handphonenya tak kunjung bergetar sedikitpun.

'Minnie-ah, kau ada di mana?' batinnya khawatir—sekaligus kesal.

Ia menatap lagi pada pintu yang sudah terlepas name tagnya. Perlahan ia menghela nafas—yakin kalau penglihatannya tidak salah. Kembali menatap layar handphonenya. Tidak berubah. Tidak bergetar maupun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya pesan masuk sama sekali.

"Mungkin aku belum beruntung."

Segera ia beranjak pergi, menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taemin-ah!" Minho menghampiri yeoja yang tengah duduk di taman itu. Sang yeoja menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kedatangan Minho. Namun, Minho malah mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mendapati seorang namja duduk di sebelah yeoja itu—tempat ia biasa duduk.

"Siwon? Tumben kau kemari!" ucap Minho heran. Di tempat ini biasanya diadakan ajang battle dance dan menurut Minho itu sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Choi Siwon.

"Tidak apa, hanya menemani Taemin-ah. Masa seorang yeoja sendirian sih?" ucap Siwon santai—sekaligus waspada. Entah kenapa sejak berpacaran dengan Taemin, melihat Minho yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri malah terlihat seperti melihat binatang buas. Dan tentu saja hal itu tak lepas dari hubungannya dengan Taemin.

Minho hanya mengangguk-angguk seadanya saja, meski ia benar-benar tak suka melihat Siwon ada di sini, ia menghilangkan semua perasaan itu.

"Minho, duduklah. Malam ini Onew-oppa, Jonghyun-oppa dan Key-eonnie akan datang, lho." Ucap Taemin sumringah—dibalas anggukan kaku oleh Minho. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Taemin. Sungguh aneh rasanya duduk di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Superclass High School~**

Sungmin tengah duduk sendirian di kelas. Matanya terus menatap lekat pada layar handphonenya. Ia membaca seluruh pesan masuk yang pernah ia dapat dari Minho. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan namja itu. Ia ingat bagaimana presepsinya waktu melihat namja itu dan Taemin berciuman. Ia ingat bagaimana sedihnya saat ia tahu namja itu berkencan dengan sahabatnya. Ia ingat, Ia tahu, tapi ia memilih untuk diam. Perlahan ia memilih opsi: delete all. Dan hilanglah pesan yang selama ini ia sukai, yang selama ini ia tunggu. Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu lagi. Yah, memang susah menyebut sebagai 'saudara', karena kenyataannya si 'saudara'nya dia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya. _She has too much hatred_.

"Sungmin-ah!" sebuah suara yang khas menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Perlahan ditatapnya wajah teman sebangkunya yang tengah nyengir kuda itu.

"Henry-ah.. kau membuatku kaget." Sungmin mendesah lega. Ia benar-benar paranoid jika berada di ruangan sesepi itu sendirian.

"Hehe. Oh, ya, kemarin kau kemana? Kok nggak bales smsnya Minho-oppa?"

DEG!

"E-eh? Maksudnya?" Sungmin berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menyibukkan diri membaca buku fisika yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada badut—baginya.

"Aiish, kau tahu? Ia sangat khawatir! Bahkan sampai keluyuran hingga tengah malam. Bilangnya, sih, nonton battle dance, tapi masa sampai selarut itu? Selain itu badannya bau alko—"

"Mochi chagiyaa~"

Sontak Sungmin dan Henry menoleh ke asal suara. Tampaklah pemandangan yang membuat kedua yeoja itu ngeri—Minho dengan smirk yang entah ia pelajari dari siapa.

"I-iya oppa?" kali ini Henry tak protes saat dipanggil 'Mochi' karena aura setan yang terpancar jelas dari namja itu.

"Kelihatannya ngobrol seru, boleh ikut?" ucap Minho masih dengan smirknya. Ya ampun, Henry baru mengerti kesalahannya. Ia segera memberikan isyarat meminta maaf pada oppa kesayangannya itu. Minho kini duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mereka berdua—persis seperti saat makan siang dulu.

Sungmin yang merasa canggung dan enggan, baru akan beranjak dari sana hingga ia merasakan cekalan pada tangannya.

"E-eh? Minho-sunbae?" ucap Sungmin kaku—sekaligus terkejut. Minho memasang ekspresi terkejut—dan sedikit terluka.

"Minho-sunbae? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Minho-sunbae?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tak mengerti.

"Eh.. kau kan memang sunbae-ku." Ucap Sungmin sedikit tergagap. Ia menunduk sekarang, tak berani menatap namja itu. Degup di jantungnya yang mewakili ketakutannya saat ini. Takut ketahuan oleh Ryeowook, dan takut kalau ia tak bisa melupakan namja ini, kalau ia terlalu menyukai namja ini.

"Oh begitu." Ucap Minho cuek lalu melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit heran, padahal biasanya namja itu akan memarahinya atau menginterogasinya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Kali ini ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri namja itu. Hati Sungmin sakit, tapi ia sadar kalau itu memang bukan haknya. Ia sadar kalau selama ini ia salah. Dan ia tak juga sadar kalau Minho begitu terluka karena sikapnya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

**~break time~**

"Jadi begitu?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal. Sungguh, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Senyum, dong, Wookie-ah! Kau lebih manis kalau senyum."

Dan semburat merah sukses terpatri di wajah mungilnya. Ia menatap lurus pada namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang dan tersenyum semanis mungkin—berusaha melupakan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Senyuman manisnya hanya dibalas dengan usapan lembut pada kepalanya.

"Gomawo Yesung-oppa. Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik." Ucap Ryeowook tulus. Yesung tersenyum. Entah Ryeowook sadari atau tidak, yeoja itu memanggilnya dengan 'oppa' dan bukan 'sunbae' lagi.

"Sekarang mulailah dengan perlahan. Sungmin-ah itu yeoja yang baik, Wookie-ah." Bujuk Yesung dengan intonasi sesantai mungkin—agar Ryeowook tidak _bad mood_ kembali. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, Ryeowook malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi aku bukan yeoja yang baik, eoh?" cibir Ryeowook. Yesung geleng-geleng kepala menanggapinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut—membuat jantung Ryeowook berdegup tak karuan.

"Kau yeoja paling baik dan manis yang pernah kutahu, Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Yesung. Sontak semburat merah kembali memenuhi pipi Ryeowook—membuat Yesung ingin mencubitnya karena gemas.

Dan hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban dari Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin merapikan rambutnya. Sebenarnya tak usah dirapikan pun, rambut cepaknya akan tetap terlihat rapi. Didekatinya dan duduklah ia di samping namja yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Hei Minho! Kau kenapa?" tanya Taemin. Memang, sejak tadi yang dilakukan Minho hanya duduk terdiam di atap sekolah.

"Hm? Nan gwaenchana Taem." Ucap Minho sambil memaksakan seulas senyum—membuat wajahnya menjadi aneh.

"Huh.. aku tidak percaya! Pasti masalah yeoja itu, kan?" Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meskipun statusnya saat ini adalah pacar Siwon, tapi ia masih saja kesal melihat Minho memikirkan yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin.

"Hm… Ne, bagus kalau kau tahu." Ucap Minho asal. Taemin kini berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau setiap hari kau seperti ini, lebih baik cepat saja kau tembak dia! Aku nggak suka melihatmu seperti ini—atau seperti tadi malam." Ucap Taemin lugas. Entah sejak kapan kepribadiannya yang lembut berubah menjadi preman seperti ini(?)

"Aaargh! Memangnya mudah apa? Huh.." kini Minho yang mengerucutkan bibirnya—bagi Taemin itu sangat tidak pantas.

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam. Lama-lama Taemin risih juga dengan keadaan seperti ini. Baru ia akan bicara…

"Taemin-ah… ia jauh." Lirih Minho. Taemin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jauh? nuguya?" tanya Taemin. Ia duduk kembali di sebelah Minho.

"Minnie… tadi pagi ia memanggilku sunbae… bukan namja mesum ataupun setan mesum seperti biasanya."

Taemin menahan tawanya saat mendengar penuturan Minho. Masa naik tingkat dari namja mesum ke sunbae ia malah sedih sih? Tapi tawa Taemin menghilang saat melihat keadaan Minho—mengenaskan.

"Hm… Bukannya malah bagus bukan namja mesum lagi? Trus apa yang salah?" tanya Taemin sesantai mungkin.

"Aku nggak mau! Itu tandanya dia ngejauhin aku." Geram Minho. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Taemin menghela nafas. Memang dia begitu kesal saat melihat Minho tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca pesan dari Sungmin di handphone-nya, akan tetapi ia lebih kesal melihat Minho yang frustasi seperti ini. Ada sedikit rasa gemas—karena sikap Minho yang kekanakkan, rasa marah—karena Minho tidak segera bertindak dan malah meratapi nasib, dan juga rasa cemburu.

"Menyebalkan memang, tapi kenapa kau malah seperti ini? Kemana Minho yang tak mau kalah dengan keadaan? Kemana Minho yang selalu menyemangatiku kalau aku sedang terpuruk dengan wejangannya yang menyebalkan?" ucap Taemin sambil menyentuh pundak Minho.

Sejenak Minho tersenyum—mengingat betapa hebohnya dia saat menyemangati Taemin. Sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum pada Taemin, lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho… Kyuhyun-ssi?" Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendapati seorang namja tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Namja yang tengah celingukan itu tersenyum melihat Donghae.

"Ah Donghae-ssi, bisa kau panggilkan Sungmin-ah?" ucap namja itu sumringah. Sesaat Donghae membelalakkan matanya, namun segera ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungminnie, ada Kyuhyun-ssi di depan, mencarimu!" ucap Donghae mendekati meja Sungmin dan Henry. Refleks Sungmin tersenyum—entah karena apa, namun ia merasa senang saat mendengar nama 'Kyuhyun' disebut.

"Ne, aku kesana. Ehm, sebentar ya Henry-ah." Ucap Sungmin segera menghambur ke luar kelas.

"Siapa namja bernama Kyuhyun itu, Donghae-ssi?" tanya Henry—yang masih saja mengira kalau Sungmin punya hubungan khusus dengan oppa-nya. Yah, meski sebagian besar itu memang benar.

"Ehm… Dia satu SMP denganku. Anaknya sedikit… _nerd_." Ucap Donghae sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Henry hanya manggut-manggut saja.

**~di luar kelas~**

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Tumben kau ke kelasku." Ucap Sungmin sumringah—yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kaku ala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini baju yang kau pinjamkan padaku dulu, gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan tas kertas berisi baju milik Jungmo.

"Ah, iya. Masih ada di kamu yah? Sama-sama Kyuhyun-ah. Mian, dulu malah ninggalin kamu." Ucap Sungmin sambil nyengir. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin-ah. Oh iya, aku—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, kata-katanya diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara yang menggelegar keras di sepanjang koridor kelas 1.

"MINNIE-AH!"

Sontak Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan seluruh siswa yang berada di koridor—atau bahkan berada di kelas menoleh pada asal suara. Minho.

"Mi-Minho-sunbae?" ucap Sungmin tak percaya. Pasalnya kini Minho sedang berada di ujung koridor kelas 1, dengan seragam yang berantakan, dan keringat membasahi wajahnya—terlihat jelas kalau ia berlari untuk sampai kesana. Apalagi ia baru saja meneriakkan namanya.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Namja mesum itu! Sedang apa ia di sini? Lagipula, kenapa ia memanggilku?

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Mau tak mau keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kepalaku, degup jantungku pun jadi terpacu kencang.

"Mi-Minho-sunbae?" lirihku. Ia memandang lurus ke arahku. Perlahan tapi pasti, jarak diantara kami sudah begitu dekat.

Seluruh siswa kelas satu berhambur keluar, termasuk Wookie. Ia yang entah dari mana membelalakkan matanya saat melihatku bersama dengan namja mesum ini.

"M-mwo?" kataku saat ia semakin dekat denganku. Kulirik Kyuhyun—mencoba mencari bantuan, namun ia malah terdiam, menatap lurus pada namja mesum itu.

Tiba-tiba namja mesum itu berhenti berjalan, kini ia sedang menghela nafas panjang sambil menatapku.

Deg!

Tatapan mata itu lagi. Sama seperti saat di taman dulu, ataupun saat makan siang bertiga dengan Henry.

"Minnie-ah… a-aku…" aku melihat jelas semburat merah terpatri di wajahnya. Meskipun aku yakin kalau wajahku pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Aku menahan nafasku, mencoba menetralisir degup jantung yang sudah semakin menggila. Melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini, sungguh membuat gila.

"Minnie-ah, saranghaeyo." Ucapnya final. Ia terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya—sedikit lega.

Mwo? Saranghaeyo?

Jantungku nyaris terlonjak mendengarnya, bahkan mataku pun serasa mau melompat keluar. Saranghaeyo? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Aku melirik Wookie. Ia sudah tak ada di sana. Di kerumunan yang tengah ramai dengan sorakan dan jeritan histeris para yeoja. Payah. Aku menyakiti Wookie lagi.

"Su-sunbae aku—"

Belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku, tiba-tiba daguku ditarik oleh seseorang yang berada di sebelahku dan…

~Chu~

Aku bisa merasakan bibir seseorang menempel di bibirku!

"M-mwo…mppphh." Ia terus menekan bibirku dan saat kutatap wajahnya…

Kyuhyun!

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku saat ia melepaskan ciumannya. Aku menatap namja mesum itu tengah berdiri kaku dengan wajah pucat pasi. Begitu pula dengan kerumunan anak kelas 1 yang ada di sana.

"Mianhe, Minho-sunbae, Sungmin itu MILIKKU!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundakku. Perlahan ia melepaskan kacamata minus tebalnya, dan aku yakin banyaknya yeoja yang berteriak setelah itu adalah karena wajah tampan dibalik kacamatanya.

Eh jamkka…

MILIKNYA?

Aku menatap Kyuhyun seketika. Ia menyunggingkan smirknya, dan namja mesum itu? Ia nyaris pingsan…

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaa lama bgt apdetnya *getok pala ndiri*

Gyaaa kenapa jadi seperti ini? *baca lagi*

Yah pokoknya maaf kalau lama, karena saking banyaknya kerja kelompok yang saya lakukan -_- #plak

Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat yg udah review yg ga bisa aku sebutin satu2 karena aku ga tau gimana cara copy nama kalian semua #plak!author dodol# pokoknya saranghaeyo all! Kalian adalah semangatku ^_^


End file.
